Bitter Honey
by FranbergH
Summary: Sakura adalah seorang murid di sebuah sekolah yang dikuasai oleh ayahnya. Makanya dia bisa bertindak semaunya. Tetapi semua ada konsekuensinya, dia terancam tidak lulus. Lalu..! R&R :D COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Umm... hola! akhirnya keturutan juga mo bikin fic. Ini fic pertamaku... so pliz be gentle :D

Karakternya sengaja nggak masalahin umur.

umm... langsung baca aja dah.... :D

**

* * *

Bitter Honey**

**Chapter I**

Siang hari di sebuah sekolah, dalam ruangan dengan meja panjang dan sekitar dua puluh orang berumur antara 20-an tahun hingga 50-an duduk dengan wajah serius mengelilingi meja.

"Haruno Sakura..", seorang pria berumur awal 40an dengan rambut abu-abu mencuat menatap kertas di tangannya dengan alis berkerut. Kakashi menghela nafasnya menatap kepala sekolah yang duduk di ujung meja membelakangi jendela kemudian beralih pada para guru yang duduk mengelilingi meja rapat sambil membaca kertas di hadapan mereka dengan wajah kurang senang.

"anak ini kenapa selalu ada di black list..", guru berambut hitam dengan potongan bob dan sepasang alis tebal menatap kertas di hadapannya dengan wajah sebal.

"Yaah.. walaupun dia putri ketua yayasan pendiri sekolah, tetapi dia juga murid yang juga harus berusaha memperhatikan sekolahnya. Kakashi-sensei, kau wali kelasnya kan?! Tolong lakukanlah sesuatu, dengan kondisinya sekarang, dia bisa saja tidak lulus", Kakashi menatap kepala sekolah yang menunjukkan wajah kurang senang kemudian menghela nafas.

"Saya pasti akan mengusahakannya Senju-sensei".

***

Bel masuk berdering nyaring membuat suara berisik langkah kaki mengalir ke dalam kelas-kelas. Diantara aliran murid-murid, ada seorang gadis berambut pink yang langsung duduk di bangkunya tanpa sibuk menyapa kanan-kirinya. Dia hanya duduk kemudian sibuk mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya, lalu kembali duduk diam.

"…Wah! ada tuan putri!"

"hee… sepertinya dia sedang bosan, makanya datang ke sekolah.."

"Asik sekali yaa, kalau aku pasti sudah dari dulu dikeluarkan.."

"Uh! Rambutnya itu, masih pink saja! Mencolok sekali!"

Sakura tidak menghiraukan bisik-bisik di belakangnya yang sepertinya sengaja didesiskan sekeras mungkin agar dia dapat mendengarnya. Ini adalah hari pertamanya setelah hampir seminggu Sakura membolos. Dan ini bukan untuk yang pertama kali, jadi wajar saja kalau dia bisa bertahan sampai di tahun terakhirnya di SMU adalah kecemburuan terbesar diantara murid-murid lain.

"Pagi!", Kakashi masuk ke dalam kelas dan sekejap menghentikan bisik-bisik dengan suara kompak, "Pagi Senseeei..!!". Kakashi meletakkan buku-bukunya di atas meja kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas, dia terhenti saat menatap Sakura yang balas menatapnya dengan malas.

"Hooh… hari ini tidak ada yang absen ya..", ucap Kakashi sambil menatap Sakura.

"Oke! Kumpulkan PRnya! Untuk Sakura, ada beberapa tugas yang harus kau kerjakan. Setelah selesai hari ini, datanglah ke kantor!", Sakura hanya melirik Kakashi sebentar kemudian memblokir telinganya dari arus bisik-bisik yang kembali mengalir di dalam ruangan.

"Baik…Baik.. sekarang kita bisa mulai!!!", Kakashi menepukkan tumpukan kertas tugas yang baru saja diberikan oleh seorang murid berambut panjang kemerahan sambil bersuara keras mengatasi berisiknya kelas.

***

Akhirnya selesai juga. Sakura menghela nafas dan mengangkat tasnya. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sekitar lima belas menit lalu, tetapi Sakura baru berdiri dari kursinya. Dia sengaja menunggu sampai semua anak meninggalkan kelas, kalau perlu meninggalkan sekolah sekalian. Itu lebih nyaman untuknya, apalagi kalau dia harus berjalan ke kantor guru yang letaknya cukup jauh dari kelasnya. Rute perjalanannya cukup aman, dia hanya berpapasan dengan beberapa anak perempuan, salah satunya seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang berkaca mata sedang berisik menggosip, tetapi saat Sakura lewat, tiba-tiba mereka diam dan Sakura bisa mendengar mereka berbisik-bisik setelah dia melewati mereka walaupun Sakura tidak mendengar apa yang mereka bisikkan.

Setibanya di kantor guru, Sakura berpapasan dengan Minato di depan pintu masuk, dia adalah guru yang paling populer di kalangan murid perempuan, sekalipun pelajarannya adalah pelajaran sastra kuno yang membosankan. Sakura menyingkir dari pintu masuk dan mengucapkan selamat siang tanpa menghiraukan wajah Minato yang sepertinya ingin mulai menceramahinya. Di dalam ruangan kantor guru yang penuh dengan kotak-kotak abu-abu drawer di sepanjang dinding berwarna putih dan meja-meja bersekat rendah yang penuh dengan tumpukan buku dan kertas, tersisa seorang guru berambut putih keperakan yang terlihat sedang mencorat-coret tumpukan kertas.

"Siang!", Sakura berdiri di depan meja Kakashi tanpa bersuara, tiba-tiba menyapanya membuat Kakashi menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Hah! Kau rupanya!"

"Umm..??!! Sensei menunggu orang lain?!", Sakura dengan bosan menarik sebuah kursi dengan kakinya dan duduk dengan suara berisik, "Jadi, ada apa?", Sakura meletakkan dagunya di atas tangannya di atas meja sambil tangannya yang lain mencoba menarik sebuah kertas hasil corat-coret Kakashi.

"Hoi! Itu tugas hari ini! Kau jangan mencontek!", Kakashi berhenti menulis, dia menyingkirkan tangan Sakura yang mencoba menarik sebuah kertas kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju drawer di belakangnya. Kakashi menarik beberapa lembar kertas dari dalam drawer dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Tugasmu!", Sakura hanya menatap tumpukan kertas yang di jatuhkan di meja di hadapannya dengan pedih, kemudian Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kakashi.

"hh.. apa?!", Kakashi menatap Sakura yang tersenyum dengan wajah semanis mungkin, senyuman yang selalu diberikan Sakura kalau Sakura sedang ingin minta tolong. Kakashi menghela nafas dengan gusar dan membiarkan Sakura menarik kursinya hingga duduk di samping Kakashi.

Sakura sebenarnya cukup pintar, dia hanya perlu diajari dan diberi contoh sekali dan dia akan mengerti. Makanya Kakashi hampir jarang menolak permintaan Sakura untuk selalu mengajarnya mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya, lagi pula dia adalah wali kelasnya dan kewajibannya adalah menjadi pembimbingnya.

"hoh! Kakashi-sensei! Masih lama?!", Kakashi menatap pria berkulit gelap tinggi besar yang mengenakan seragam hitam-hitam sekuriti sekolah berdiri di depan pintu. Sekuriti sekolah tergalak yang dijuluki murid-murid dengan nama Killer Bee.

"Ah.. tidak. Maaf… Selesaikan sendiri sisanya.." Kakashi tersenyum bersalah pada Killer Bee kemudian berbalik menatap Sakura yang membalasnya dengan wajah cemberut. Kemudian Sakura mengumpulkan kertas-kertasnya dan dengan malas berjalan keluar tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Killer Bee yang jelas-jelas tidak suka dengan warna rambut Sakura. Tapi apa boleh buat, kalau dia memarahinya, otomatis dia bisa kehilangan pekerjaannya, lagipula di sekolah tidak ada peraturan yang membahas tentang rambut.

Sakura berdiri di luar pintu gedung sekolah sambil membawa kertas-kertas tugasnya dalam pelukannya. Saat pintu terbuka, Sakura menatap Kakashi yang menatapnya sepintas dan berjalan melewatinya. Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di depan Sakura, menunggu Sakura untuk naik ke dalamnya.

"Aku lapar.." Sakura dengan santai mengeluh setelah memasang seat beltnya, Kakashi di sampingnya hanya menyetir dengan bosan kemudian menggumam menanyakan apa yang ingin dimakan Sakura dan membuat mereka melanjutkan perjalanan di sebuah restoran keluarga.

"Sebenarnya, kemana saja kau seminggu ini? Kenapa kau masih saja tidak berhenti mencari masalah Sakura?", Kakashi menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah tikungan di dekat rumah Sakura dan mematikan mesinnya. Dia masih belum menatap Sakura. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal menerima pertanyaan yang sama sejak masih di restoran tadi. Kakashi terus menanyakannya karena Sakura terus saja berkelit tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sakura. Kau ini sudah kelas 3, kalau kau tidak juga memperbaiki…ehh… o… ooy! Sakura..", Sakura tidak menggubris reaksi Kakashi saat Sakura dengan santai merangkak ke kursi Kakashi dan memundurkan kursinya.

"Urusan sekolah tolong dibicarakan di sekolah saja!", Sakura duduk di pangkuan Kakashi dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Kakashi dengan tersenyum, tanpa menghiraukan tangan Kakashi yang memegang pinggangnya berusaha menyingkirkannya, Sakura menunduk dan mengecup pipi Kakashi.

"Sakura… sudah… kau harus pulang…", Sakura tidak mau berhenti menciumi wajah Kakashi, tidak peduli dengan Kakashi yang setengah berusaha menurunkannya dari pangkuannya, hingga akhirnya dia berhenti berusaha menurunkannya. Sakura juga berhenti dan menatap Kakashi yang balik menatapnya dengan bosan. Kemudian Sakura kembali menunduk dan mengecup bibir Kakashi yang dari tadi sengaja dihindarinya dan langsung mundur, tetapi rupanya yang dilakukan Sakura sudah menghancurkan pertahanan Kakashi. Sakura tersenyum saat Kakashi balik mengecupnya, kedua tangannya yang masih di pinggang Sakura menarik tubuh Sakura kembali mendekat dan memeganginya dengan kuat, seperti tidak mengijinkan Sakura untuk turun.

* * *

hehe........ mohon dukungan review-annya para pembaca yang budiman... :p . Ficnya rasanya agak lime nggak??!!, ini uda diusahain biar bisa masuk rating T...(padahal gada apa-apa..). oiya, murid cewe di kelas Sakura yang ngumpulin tugas itu Tayuya. Trus cewek yang ngegosip itu si Karin... :D . Pak kepala sekolah sengaja diambil Senju Tobirama. Soalnya.... dia kan jarang muncul!!!! (ambisi pribadinya author)

Intinya, abis baca riviw yaahh..!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Yuhuuu………… mo pembukaan chapter dua pake jawaban riviwan ah…. :3

**Sabaku no Panda-kun** (sehari mo ganti nama berapa kali sih Panda –sempai?) : hola juga sempai! Makasih koreksinya. Titik sampe 3 kali itu sbenernya maksutnya buat pembicaraan yang ngambang, kalo slesai kan pake satu titik. By the way, Senju itu nama kluarganya Tsunade. Sedangkan Tobirama itu, adeknya mbahnya Tsunade hehe…. Uda tau kann??!! Review lagi yahh…:D

**Ai Miyano** : eh? Emang lime ya??!! (nanya polos). Iya ini di-update

**Hanaruki-chibi** : *toss* dulu temen seangkatan hehe.... iya bukan skedar guru-murid, tapi wali kelas-siswi hehe…(sama aja ya??!!)

**Himura Kyou** : heeh…(merinding) kalo Guy-sensei…… (speechless)

**Kakkoii-chan** : Iya nih kakasaku karena aku bosen tiap buka fic isinya cuma sasusaku mulu (dilemparin kulit kacang ma fansnya sasusaku). Sakura agresif cocok yak??!! Knapa bisa begitu??!! Bagian mananya yang cocok??!!

**Chika-chan** : hiyaa…!!!! Dibilang kreatip jadi…*******(biiip). Terima kasih dukungannya, atashi wa ganbaru…(nggak peduli bener pa nggak)

**Furukara Kyu** : uwaaa….!!!! Makasiiih…(ngelemparin kyu pake kue). Osh! Akan saya perhatikan tanda bacanya sempai! Adegan 'itu' apaan sih??!! (masih sok polos)

**Hiryuka Nishimori** : ouww..!!! I love kakasaku juga! Makasih…makasih…. Kalo adegannya dilebihin dikit masi boleh nggak??!! Hehe…. Iya udah diapdet nih, seminggu gag lama kann.

Skali lagi makasi bwat para sempai yang udah dengan seneng hati mengoreksi fic saiya ini………. chapter slanjutnya juga tolong diperhatikan yakk….

Arigatou gozaimashita.

Oke! Langsung mule ajah! :D

**

* * *

Chapter II**

Sakura menekan bel di depan pintu gerbang tanpa melepaskannya hingga suara kunci terbuka terdengar diiringi suara berderit pagar yang bergeser membuka. Kakashi selalu menurunkan Sakura di tikungan terakhir yang paling dekat dengan rumahnya tanpa pernah sekalipun mengantarnya sampai di depan gerbang, apalagi memasuki halaman rumahnya.

"Ah.. Nona. Selamat sore", seorang pria berjenggot berseragam sekuriti melepaskan rokok dari mulutnya cepat-cepat saat Sakura melewatinya.

"Ah, sore Asuma-san", Sakura melewatinya sambil sepintas menatap langit oranye yang sudah hampir gelap kemudian tanpa sadar Sakura menghela nafas dan dengan langkah malas Sakura menaiki tangga batu menuju pintu masuk rumahnya. Sakura mendorong pintu kaca besar dan sebentar menatap bayangannya yang terpantul di cermin besar yang diletakkan di depan pintu masuk.

_Rapi_, pikirnya, walaupun sebelah tangannya mengelus rambutnya dan menghela nafas. Masih sore. Sebenarnya jamnya sudah bisa dibilang malam, hanya saja matahari agak lambat terbenam membuat langit masih sedikit terang. Tetapi sama saja, masih sore. Padahal biasanya Sakura pulang lebih malam saat bertemu Kakashi, tetapi belakangan ini saat bertemu dengan Kakashi, Kakashi seperti terburu-buru. Dan dia selalu memulangkan Sakura tanpa memberi kesan 'bagus' karena Kakashi lebih banyak diam, tiduran di dalam mobilnya dan hanya mendengarkan radio. Benar-benar membuat Sakura bosan.

"Nona sudah pulang?", Sakura menatap seorang pelayan berambut pendek kebiruan dengan seragam hitam menyambutnya saat Sakura memasuki ruang tamu.

"ah, Konan..", Sakura hanya menyapanya sedikit dan buru-buru menaiki tangga ke kamarnya.

"Nona tidak makan?"

"Sudah!", sahut Sakura dari lantai atas, lalu terdengar suara pintu ditutup.

Dua tahun. Pertama kali mereka bertemu saat Kakashi menggantikan Shizune, guru matematika yang mendadak mengundurkan diri karena menikahi seorang miliuner. Hubungan mereka menjadi dekat karena Kakashi sejak awal adalah wali kelas di kelas Sakura, dan segala sepak terjang Sakuralah yang membuat Kakashi selalu sibuk mengurusnya. Mulai dari mengerjakan tugas hingga tempat Sakura berkeluh kesah.

Kakashi sendiri awalnya sempat pusing saat Sakura mulai menunjukkan gelagat ingin mencari masalah dengannya tetapi entah kenapa Kakashi sama sekali tidak pernah berusaha dengan serius menolaknya.

***

Satu hari lagi tugas Sakura di dalam kelas selesai. Kemarin dia sudah berjanji akan masuk sekolah pada Kakashi walaupun hari ini Kakashi tidak mengajar di kelasnya. Sesuai dengan janji Kakashi untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas, setelah sekolah berakhir dan murid-murid yang kebanyakan sudah meninggalkan sekolah, Sakura berjalan menuju kantor guru, mencari Kakashi. Dia menemukan Kakashi sedang berbicara dengan Ebisu yang mengangkut tumpukan buku di tangannya.

_Tugas apa sih yang dia berikan pada murid-muridnya sampai bawaannya sebanyak itu?!_, pikir Sakura heran menatap buku-buku di tangan Ebisu. Sakura menyapa mereka berdua dan duduk di kursi di depan meja Kakashi. Ebisu kembali ke mejanya sendiri dan meletakkan tumpukan bukunya di atas meja.

"Tunggu sebentar!", Kakashi menyelesaikan tugasnya dan membiarkan Sakura yang hanya duduk diam menatapnya, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan keberadaan Ebisu yang sesekali meliriknya. Setelah Kakashi selesai, dia menanyakan tugas-tugas Sakura, dan dengan santai Sakura duduk di samping Kakashi kemudian mengeluarkan lembaran soal yang sama dengan yang mereka kerjakan kemarin, membuat Kakashi menunjukkan wajah kesal.

"Kakashi-sensei! Aku duluan!", Ebisu melewati meja Kakashi tepat sebelum Kakashi mengamuk pada Sakura, dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di tengah ruangan dengan tumpukan ratusan kertas dan buku. Kemarin Sakura sudah diminta menyelesaikan beberapa soal, tetapi soalnya masih utuh. Yang sudah dikerjakan hanya soal-soal yang kemarin sudah mereka kerjakan.

"Kau ini.. sudah kubilang kan coba kerja…", Sakura menarik wajah Kakashi dan menciumnya, membuat Kakashi terdiam dan menghela nafas dengan kesal.

"ugh…Sakuraaa….!!", Sakura hanya tersenyum dengan santai kembali menarik kertas-kertas tugasnya dan dengan santai bersenandung 'tugas..tugaas…kerjakan tugaas…'. Kalau sudah begitu, Kakashi biasanya akan pasrah saja mulai membantu mengerjakan tugas-tugas Sakura.

***

Tobirama harus mengakui, kerja keras Kakashi melakukan tugasnya sebagai wali kelas yang baik patut mendapat pujian. Dalam ujian semester pertama, nilai-nilai Sakura dan absensi Sakura sudah bukan sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Yah, walaupun Tobirama tidak pernah tahu apa saja yang sudah dilakukan Kakashi. Semoga saja usahanya tidak sia-sia karena libur panjang sekarang sudah menanti semua murid, termasuk Sakura yang kemungkinan besar pasti akan tergoda untuk menambah hari libur. Lagipula, Tobirama tahu, liburan kali ini adalah liburan spesial bagi Kakashi. Semoga saja setelah liburan nanti Kakashi akan memiliki tambahan semangat untuk mengurus murid-muridnya.

Sakura dan Kakashi hanya bertemu di sekolah. Di luar itu, mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, jadi selama liburan sekolah, mereka sama sekali tidak bertemu atau sekedar bertukar kabar. Dan sebenarnya, itu sempat membuat Sakura frustasi karena…… Tugas tambahannya banyak sekaliiii….!!!! Dan dia hanya memiliki Kakashi yang bisa menemaninya belajar. Beberapa kali Sakura tergoda untuk menelfon Kakashi. Tetapi perjanjian mereka adalah, saat di luar, mereka adalah orang lain. Yaah… kalau Kakashi mengantar Sakura pulang dari sekolah, itu cerita lain.

Akhirnya Sakura mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya juga, dan tahu-tahu hari sekolah sudah dimulai lagi. Tepat seperti yang dikhawatirkan Tobirama, Sakura tidak tampak di hari pertama, juga hari kedua, dan hari ketiga. Sakura baru muncul di minggu ke dua pada hari Kamis. Siang itu tanpa basa-basi Kakashi langsung menarik Sakura ke ruang guru setelah sekolah berakhir.

"Sensei?! Ada apa?", Sakura dengan polos bertanya pada Kakashi yang jelas-jelas bertampang kesal.

"Ada apa? Bisa-bisanya kau bertanya 'ada apa?'. Kau pikir sekarang sudah tanggal berapa??!! Kupikir semester lalu kau sudah sadar dan akan berubah. Ini sudah semester terakhir. Ya ampun Sakuraa… apa lagi sih yang harus kulakukan?! Oi Sakura!", biasanya Sakura akan membalas kata-katanya kalau Kakashi sampai berbicara sepanjang itu, apalagi dengan mengeluh. Tetapi Sakura hanya berdiri diam di hadapannya, terlebih lagi, dia menunduk. Apa dia menyesal, pikir Kakashi. Tetapi Kakashi merasakan Sakura memegang tangan kanannya dan menariknya.

Kakashi mengatupkan mulutnya dan memalingkan wajahnya saat Sakura memandangi tangannya. Saat Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya kembali, matanya bertemu dengan Sakura yang menunjukkan wajah sedih bercampur marah. Dia melepaskan tangan Kakashi dan berbalik untuk pergi.

"Sakura!", Kakashi dengan cepat menangkap tangan Sakura.

"Lepaskan!", dengan geram Sakura hanya menarik tangannya tanpa menatap Kakashi yang belum mau melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei..", seorang murid berambut hitam muncul di pintu menatap Kakashi dengan wajah datar. Tangannya membawa setumpuk kertas.

"ah.. Sasuke. Bawa kemari! Umm.. Sakura… bawa tugas-tugasmu!", Kakashi melepaskan tangan Sakura dan berbalik menuju mejanya. Sasuke melewati Sakura yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, dia memberikan tumpukan kertasnya pada Kakashi dan berbalik pergi sambil menahan godaan untuk melirik Sakura yang tadi terlihat sangat marah.

"Sakura..", Sakura dengan cepat berbalik dan menarik beberapa lembar kertas di tangan Kakashi lalu terburu-buru meninggalkan Kakashi yang menghela nafas dan terduduk dengan lemas di kursinya.

Di luar, Sasuke hanya berdiri menatap Sakura yang duduk di bawah tangga memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lengan dan lututnya. Bahunya bergetar dan sesekali Sasuke bisa mendengar suara isakan tertahan. Tetapi Sasuke hanya berdiri menatapnya dari ujung tangga tanpa mampu bergerak.

_Jangan ganggu! _Perintah otak Sasuke pada tubuhnya.

Kakashi masih duduk di kursinya dengan lemas, tangannya menggaruk kepalanya dengan frustasi, kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya di hadapannya dan menatap sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

Tidak ada yang serius tentang hubungan mereka.

Sakura berusaha mengatasi isaknya dan mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri hal yang sama dengan yang dipikirkan Kakashi. Mereka tahu kalau suatu saat nanti, entah siapa pasti akan terluka.

* * *

Lhah kok tamat??!! Pasti pada ngomong gitu hehe…(sok tau nih!). Unn….. Iya, udahan. Sasuke cuma lewat. Buat fansnya SasuXSaku yang kayanya uda pada ngarep, maaf yah….. Sasuke skali lagi emang cuma numpang lewat di fic ini. Hmmm… atow….. Sudahlah, langsung kasi review aja dah kalo mo komentar atow mo nanya-nanya tentang fic ini!

Skali lagi makasih udah baca sampe sini :D

tambahan lagi. Kalo ada yang pingin fic ini nyambung lagi, bole kasi masukan.


	3. Chapter 3

Hehehehe…….. akhirnya dilanjutin lagi.

**Azalea** : makasih sarannya, en akirnya bener-bener kulanjutin nih! (sambil ngerapiin kerah baju en mbenerin letak kaca mata)

**Panda-kun** : pen name ganti 2 kali! Cha aka ma Gaara en akirnya jadi Sabaku :D (Perhatiin banget nih!). Iya karena Kakashi uda tua makanya kukawinin aja (lha??!!). Jangan salah paham dengan kata-kata saiya yang ambigu ini! Maksudnya…..AAAAH! Tau lah!

**L_i_a** : Iya, maap yak jadinya hubungan KakaXSaku sad ending. Tapi karena saiya suka skali ma Sakura, akhirnya gak tega bikin dia sedih lama-lama. Dan nyambunglah fic-nya :D. Tapi ini bakalan gak jadi KakaXSaku lagi nih…

**Deeandra Hihara** : Iya nih dibuat chapter slanjutnya kok. Maksudnya penjedaannya kurang itu yang bagaimana yah??!! Saiya sudah berusaha memperbaikinya lhoo….

**Furukara Kyu** : Belum tamat kok. Masih dilanjutin lagi hehe.. Inti konfliknya itu hubungan KakaXSaku, tapi ya itu. Karena dua-duanya nggak serius en sama-sama nggak nyangka bakalan bikin salah satunya kecewa waktu mereka putus tanpa pemberitahuan. Umm… masih nggak ngerti??!! Anoo… kata senpai dan sempai itu dua-duanya bener kok. Tapi aku lebih suka ngucapinnya pake kata sempai dari pada senpai yang rasanya agak nyangkut di lidah :D

**Hiryuka Nishimori** : Blum tamat nih! Dilanjutin lagi kok! Review lagi yaah :D

**Kakkoii-chan** : Hehe… blum tamat! Liburan special bwat Kakashi bisa jadi fic sndiri kali yak… Baitewei, Kakashi uda merid ma OC (soalnya author gag rela ngasih Kakashi ke cewek laen hehe…)

Ja! Ficnya kulanjutin lagi. En bwat fansnya KakaXSaku, maap yak, hubungan mereka udah tamat. Soalnya Kakashi yang baru aja merid kan nggak mungkin langsung mo selingkuh ma muridnya sndiri. Bisa dibantai dia sama istrinya.

Oke, selamat mengikuti chapter slanjutnya.

**

* * *

Chapter III**

Kakashi meletakkan kapur tulisnya dan berbalik duduk di kursinya. Tidak ada yang berbicara di dalam kelas, dan dalam kesunyian hanya terdengar suara gesekan pena dan kertas di balik. Kakashi duduk bersandar di kursinya, tanpa terasa dia menghela nafas saat memandang sebuah bangku kosong. Kursi Sakura di tengah kelas. Setelah liburan tengah semester, Sakura baru masuk sekali. Itupun setelah lebih dari seminggu membolos. Setelah insiden di ruang guru tiga hari lalu, Sakura belum juga masuk sekolah. Kakashi sekarang benar-benar menyerah, ketidak hadiran Sakura sekarang bisa dibilang seratus persen karenanya. Sejak awal dia memang salah. Hubungannya dengan Sakura semata-mata hanya karena Kakashi ingin menghindar dari masalahnya sendiri. Kakashi juga tahu Sakura sejak awal hanya berniat untuk main-main, tidak ada yang serius.

'_Oke! Mungkin sekarang memang sudah waktunya aku serius menjadi seorang guru'_, pikir Kakashi akhirnya. Dia pasti akan berusaha meminta maaf pada Sakura. Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah pekerjaannya, dan kalau Sakura gagal sekarang, anggap saja itu adalah kesalahannya sebagai guru yang tidak bisa membimbingnya.

***

Sakura berbaring di tempat tidurnya, sesekali matanya menatap kertas-kertas tugas di mejanya.

'_dasar tidak ada gunanya!'_, pikirnya memarahi dirinya sendiri. Sudah tiga hari ini dia membolos, hanya ingin menghindari Kakashi. Dan hari ini dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya, dia akan menyelesaikan sekolahnya tanpa bantuan Kakashi. Dengan begitu dia tidak perlu lebih lama lagi berurusan dengan Kakashi. Walaupun Sakura awalnya sempat memikirkan cara curang dengan menyingkirkan Kakashi. Tetapi dia sadar, hal seperti itu sama sekali bukan caranya. Kekanakan dan culas. Lagi pula sejak awal hubungannya dengan Kakashi tidak pernah serius, dan Sakura tahu Kakashi hanya memakainya sebagai pelariannya saja. Tetapi pernikahan Kakashi yang tiba-tibalah yang membuat Sakura marah, dan Sakura memang harus mengakhiri ini. Dia harus lulus dan tidak perlu berurusan dengan Kakashi lagi.

Tiba-tiba Sakura duduk saat mendengar ringtone ponselnya bernyanyi dengan suara nyaring. Itu adalah ringtone special yang sengaja dipasang Sakura pada nomor Kakashi walaupun sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Kakashi belum pernah sekalipun menelfonnya. Sakura hanya duduk menatap ponselnya bergetar berputar-putar di atas mejanya. Kakashi akan menelfonnya sama sekali tidak pernah terpikir olehnya. Hubungan tidak jelas mereka, jelas-jelas sudah berakhir, lagipula Sakura tidak berpikir Kakashi ingin mengatakan sesuatu hal yang penting padanya, kecuali…… sekolah! Sakura cepat-cepat menyambar ponselnya tepat saat ponselnya berhenti bergetar. Sakura hanya memegangi ponselnya, menunggu. Mungkin Kakashi akan menelfonnya kembali. Lima menit berlalu, tetapi setiap menit yang berlalu dirasakan sangat lama oleh Sakura, dan itu terasa terlalu lama. Mungkin Kakashi pikir dia tidak mau mengangkat tefonnya, pikir Sakura yakin. Tangannya kembali mengangkat ponselnya dan dengan ragu-ragu jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk keypadnya pelan. Apakah dia harus menelfonnya balik?, pikir Sakura ragu-ragu.

"ugh! Apa salahnya. Seumur-umur dia belum pernah menelfon. Kalau sekarang tiba-tiba menelfon, berarti ada hal yang penting kan?!", Sakura memberitahu dirinya sendiri sambil jarinya dengan yakin menekan tombol call di bawah nama Kakashi. Dan tanpa sadar, Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar dan tangannya mulai bergetar saat mendengar dering nada tunggu di telinganya.

***

Kakashi belum pernah merasa risih saat berdiri di depan kelas. Tetapi kali ini, kapur di tangannya berkali-kali terjatuh dan dia berbicara agak gugup saat menerangkan rumus yang ditulisnya. Dia menolak semua itu gara-gara Sakura yang terus menatapnya dengan tajam tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatian darinya. Sebenarnya dia menyukai murid yang menaruh perhatian total padanya saat pelajaran, dan baru pertama kali ini, dia berharap Sakura akan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tempat lain. Apa saja asal jangan padanya.

"_Hoi Kakashi! Kenapa kau panik begini?! Dia menertawakanmu! Ayolah!"_, Kakashi berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan tanpa sadar dia menghela nafas lega saat mendengar bel berbunyi nyaring.

"Sakura! Nanti datanglah ke kantor!", pesan Kakashi sambil menyusun bukunya, kemudian tanpa sadar dia melangkah terburu-buru meninggalkan kelas yang mulai ramai. Siang itu Sakura sengaja cepat-cepat meninggalkan kelas setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Dia tidak lagi menghiraukan bisik-bisik di sekitarnya dan terus berjalan ke kantor guru. Kantor itu masih penuh. Guru-guru masih duduk di meja masing-masing dan mereka menatap Sakura yang masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan pandangan sedikit tidak suka. Dalam hati mereka, mereka memuji Kakashi yang bisa dengan sabar mengasuh gadis manja di hadapannya sekarang ini.

"Karena ini semester terakhir. Ada beberapa tambahan yang harus kau kerjakan", Kakashi mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari dalam drawer di belakangnya dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Sakura mengambil kertas di hadapannya dan membacanya. Kakashi diam sebentar dan melanjutkan…

"Kalau kau perlu sesu…"

"Tidak ada Sensei! Selamat siang!", Sakura langsung berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Kakashi yang masing bingung dengan reaksi yang harus ditunjukkannya.

"_Sekarang bagaimana?"_, pikir Sakura berusaha tidak menghiraukan kertas-kertas di tangannya. Dia harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya atau nilainya akan semakin hancur yang berarti dia harus mulai berurusan lagi dengan Kakashi yang berarti juga, usahanya untuk menjauhi Kakashi akan sia-sia.

Bangunan di ujung gedung sekolah mengusik perhatian Sakura. Seumur hidupnya berada di sekolah ini, Sakura belum pernah berada sedekat ini dengan bangunan itu. Gedung perpustakaan. Sakura hanya berdiri di tempatnya menatap gedung itu ragu-ragu.

Kalau saja hujan tidak buru-buru turun dengan lebatnya, Sakura tidak mungkin berada di dalam perpustakaan saat ini.

* * *

Oke, bersambung. Minta review lagi dong :D. Ini kubuat lanjutannya agak maksa nggak sih?! Soalnya mau bikin fic lain tapi nggak ada ide sih… :D

oiya, kelupaan...

ada yang nggak keberatan ngasih tau aku beberapa istilah nggak??!!

apa itu : OOC, AU, crack fic/pairing ??!!


	4. Chapter 4

Openingnya……. Sbenernya di chapter lalu aku bikin polling terselubung hehe….*ditimpukin ma reader*. Aku nyari finalis bwat dijadiin pairnya Sakura. Ternyata suara terbanyak tetep SasuXSaku. Hehe… rasanya pairing ini paling banyak yang suka dah, kayanya entar para pecinta pair ini bakalan nangis-nangis kalo Kishimoto-sensei sampe nggak nyatuin mereka di akhir seri Naruto.

Baiklah….Baiklah…. saia sadar ini pembicaraan nggak penting. Langsung mo ngucapin makasih aja dah bwat para reviewers….

**Sabaku no panda-kun** : Ah! Dibilang perhatian jadi malu (mukul punggungnya panda-kun sampe ambruk). Makasih penjelasannya. Gomen yah, pasangan anda kalah dalam pemilu kali ini hehe…. :D

**Akasuna no Azura** : Makasih juga penjelasannya. Kok LeexSaku?! Rasanya Sakura kok desperate gituw sih?! Hehe…. Maaf juga, pasangan anda juga kalah dalam pemilu ^^

**Faika Araifa** : blom ripiu chap.2??!! Tidak bisa dimaafkan!!!! (lebih lebay lagi). Hehe…. Udah puas blom nih??!! Udah dilanjutin lagi nih… repiu yang banyak yahh….^^

**L_i_a** : Ya! Smua karena Sakura :p Selamat karena pasangan pilihan anda lolos pemilu dan dipastikan menjadi major pair di fic ini :D en, makasih juga bwat penjelasannya.

**Kakkoii-chan** : Waduh! Bwat selingkuhan?! Bandel nih Kakkoii-chan! Kalo beneran selingkuh, nggak cuman dibantai ma istrinya Kakashi tuh, bisa-bisa bapaknya Sakura ikutan ngebantai! Selamat! Anda juga memilih SasuXSaku yang memenangkan battle pairing di fic ini :D

**Hiryuka Nishimori **: Yeah juga! Makasih juga bwat penjelasannya. Ini di-update :D

**Azure Azalea** : Iya! Emang siapa yang tahan dibanjirin PM (ngeluarin jurus super saiya). Sasu di chap.2 emang cuma cameo kok. Kebetulan aja waktu itu yang kluar si Sasu. Tapi ini artinya anda juga pemilih pasangan SasuXSaku. Slaen itu, makazi penjelasannya :D

**Himura Kyou** : Jadi sebenernya rela nggak dibuat lanjutannya??!! Sad ending sie bole aja, tapi jangan Sakura ah! Aku nggak relaaa….(lebay mode :on). Anda orang ke-2 yang mengharapkan selingkuhan KakaXSaku, tapi saia adalah anak baik yang nggak suka nyampurin urusan rumah tangga orang ^^. Anggep aja Sakura itu saia :p

Oiya, tambahan info tentang perpustakaan, setting bwat chapter ini. Kalo di skolahku, perpustakaan itu dibagi 2 ruangan. Yang di depan itu ruang yang isinya meja ma petugas perpustakaan. Ruangan di belakang itu ruangan yang isinya rak buku. Meja-mejanya di susun kaya meja-meja di tempet makan, bukan meja di kelas. Jadi bisa duduk berhadapan. Gedung perpustakaannya berdiri sndiri, jadi di ruangan depan itu penuh jendela. Trus, perpustakaan buka sampe semua kegiatan sekolah selesai. Jadi, kita punya bayangan yang sama kan dengan gedung perpustakaannya :D

Oke!

Chapter slanjutnya!!!

**

* * *

Chapter IV**

Sakura meletakkan tasnya di meja dan berjalan menuju rak-rak buku. Dia berjalan diantara rak-rak buku dengan wajah kesal dan bosan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia masuk ke perpustakaan sekolah, dan dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai pengalaman apapun tentang perpustakaan.

"_Uuuuh…biasanya Kakashi sudah menyediakan buku-buku yang kuperlukan. Haaaah…buku apa di mana sih?!"_, gerutu Sakura dalam hati sambil terus berputar-putar di deretan rak-rak buku.

Di antara deretan rak-rak buku itu juga ada seorang murid yang sedang serius berdiri membaca buku sambil sesekali melirik Sakura yang masih mencari-cari. Sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit Sakura hanya berputar-putar di rak-rak buku sambil mengeluh, dan lama kelamaan membuat anak itu kesal. Kemudian anak itu meletakkan bukunya kembali dan menghampiri Sakura yang menunduk membaca punggung-punggung buku di rak bawah.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar suara datar dan dingin yang menyapanya. Dia menatap seorang siswa dengan wajah datar dan mata hitam yang tampak kesal di hadapannya. Bukankah ini si Sasuke anak pendiam yang selalu kelihatan paling anti mengganggu privasi orang lain?! Kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia menghampirinya? Lebih dari itu menawarkan bantuan pula?!, pikir Sakura penuh perhitungan.

"A…aku mencari buku tentang undang-undang", Sakura menjawab ragu-ragu, kemudian Sasuke berbalik.

"Itu semua ada di rak paling belakang", Sakura mengikuti Sasuke berjalan ke rak buku paling belakang. Di rak itu tersusun buku-buku tebal yang hampir setengahnya terlihat cukup tua, hanya ada beberapa saja yang terlihat masih baru. Sakura membaca judul-judul di punggung-punggung buku, kata 'undang-undang' tercetak hampir di semua punggung buku yang sepintas Sakura baca.

"Semua ada di sini. Baca saja sampai kau puas!", Sasuke terdengar mengatakannya dengan dingin hampir terdengar seperti menghina. Sakura sendiri terlalu terkejut dengan banyaknya buku di hadapannya hingga tidak memperhatikan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Uwaahh… kau hapal letak semua buku ya? Memangnya kau ini petugas perpustakaan?". Sasuke berhenti melanjutkan langkahnya, dia sudah berniat meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di rak penuh undang-undang. Dia berbalik dan menatap Sakura yang menatapnya dengan wajah inosen. Raut wajah Sakura berubah saat menatap Sasuke yang balik menatapnya dengan ekspresi tidak suka.

"Kenapa? Kau pikir aku datang kemari untuk bermain-main?"

"U..uh… bukan, maksudku.."

"Aku bukan kau yang datang ke tempat ini hanya untuk bermain-main. Kami serius di sini. Kami berusaha untuk masa depan kami", Sakura membalas tatapan dingin Sasuke dengan pandangan benci. Kenapa juga dia ikut-ikutan menghukumnya begini.

"Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu lagi. Terima kasih.", Sakura menjawabnya dengan ketus dan berbalik, mencoba berkonsentrasi pada tumpukan undang-undang di hadapannya.

"Begitu caramu berterima kasih?", Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya, memaksanya berbalik menatapnya. Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Dia tidak menyukai situasi yang dihadapinya sekarang. Sebelah tangan Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Sakura yang berusaha membuka genggamannya.

"Kuakui, kau yang berkuasa di sini. Kau bisa melakukan semuanya sesukamu….", Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura di rak buku, membuatnya mengerutkan alis menahan sakit.

"…kau mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan", lanjut Sasuke setengah berbisik. Sakura hanya diam mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat, mata Sakura terus terpicing menatap langsung ke dalam mata hitam Sasuke yang menatapnya kosong.

Sasuke sendiri sudah kehilangan akalnya. Wangi buah peach yang tercium dari tubuh Sakura membawanya tanpa sadar terus saja merapat. Perlahan tubuhnya merasakan Sakura yang diam tidak bergeming tanpa reaksi, membuatnya kembali tersadar dan dengan gusar melepaskan tangan Sakura dan meninggalkannya sendirian bersama tumpukan undang-undang.

Sasuke berjalan ke meja dengan tumpukan bukunya di tengah perpustakaan yang tadi di tinggalkannya. Otaknya kacau. Apa-apaan yang dia lakukan tadi?! Itu tadi benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Ini bukan dirinya, dia selalu mampu menguasai dirinya sendiri, dia tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya terbawa emosi. Sebisa mungkin dia selalu menghindari kontak dengan Sakura. Beberapa kali otaknya sudah bekerja keras mengirimkan perintah untuk tidak menghiraukan gadis pink yang dari tadi terus saja diikuti oleh ekor matanya. Dan dia gagal. Tubuhnya berhenti mendengarkan perintahnya dan bergerak melawan perintahnya.

Dub!

Suara buku tebal diletakkan di atas meja di hadapan Sasuke mengalihkan pikiran Sasuke sejenak dari konflik di kepalanya. Tetapi saat mata Sasuke menangkap sosok di hadapannya, otaknya kembali kacau. Sakura dengan santai menarik kursi di hadapan Sasuke dan duduk, lalu menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya 'mau apa kau?'.

"Aku punya banyak tugas dan kurasa aku akan memerlukan bantuanmu", Sakura mencoba menatap langsung mata Sasuke yang dihindari Sasuke dengan berkonsentrasi pada buku di hadapannya.

"Cari saja petugas perpustakaan", Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan ketus. Hening sebentar sebelum Sakura menggumamkan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Sasuke, tepatnya membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan agak terkejut.

"Maaf.. Tapi aku benar-benar memerlukan bantuan sekarang ini".

Di dalam tadi 80 persen adalah kesalahan Sasuke, dan sekarang dia benar-benar merasa tidak enak karena Sakura yang datang meminta maaf padanya. Perlahan wajah terkejut Sasuke melembut dan Sasuke membuang nafas dengan gusar. Reaksi yang mirip dengan Kakashi saat dengan terpaksa menerima permintaan tolong Sakura. Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke sambil menggumamkan kata 'thanks' padanya.

_Sial! _Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Gadis di hadapannya bisa merasakannya. Dia bisa merasakan laki-laki yang akan dengan mudah bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Dan Sasuke, sejak awal Sakura sudah dengan sukses menundukannya.

* * *

TBC.... egen....

Uwaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Opening SasuXSaku-nya terlalu heboh nggak siiiih??!! Sasuke-nya kerasa aneh nggak??!! Maksa nggak??!!

Oke! Masih mengharapkan review-an……..:D


	5. Chapter 5

Waduh! Gimana ni?! Be'ati laen kali kalo aku mau bikin battle pairing, musti dibikin terang-terangan yah?!

**Hanaruki-chibi** : Uhh…. Hanya dirimu yang masih mengharapkan langgengnya sasuxsaku kawaaan……sob

**Hiryuka nishimori** : Hehe… tentuw dwong! Sakura kan pake minyak senyonyong *digampar Sakura*

**L_i_a** : Uuuh………..anda ini masih keukeuh juga ya ngajakin kakashi selingkuh!!! Kita liat aja nanti, kalo si sakura udah bosen ma sasuke :p

**Kakkoii-chan** : iya! Pilihan pertama pairing yang kakkoii-chan ajuin tuh sasusaku. Sya anggep sbage satu suara. Ini lagi minta selingkuh…..haah…anak-anak jaman skarang……

**Himura kyou** : Dari kata-katanya uda pasti nggak rela banggetz nih! Umm…hepeli ever efter??!! Let's see…….

**Sabaku no panda-kun** : hooo……bukannya kemarin ngarepnya sama sasori??!! Kok jadi gaara??!! Iya, sekali-kali sasuke dibikin lemah hahahaha…

Sya memanfaatkan kekuatan sya sbagai author ff ini, maafkan sya kishimoto-sensei!!!! Dsini smua chara punya sya ufufufufu………..^^

**

* * *

Chapter V**

Sakura menggelar kertas-kertas tugasnya di meja di hadapan Sasuke. Mau-tidak mau Sasuke memperhatikannya juga. Tugas tambahan Sakura ini, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sedikit iri. Sasuke akan bersedia menerima soal-soal di hadapannya itu dengan senang hati. Itu akan memudahkannya belajar kalau saja guru-guru berbaik hati memberikannya soal-soal untuk dikerjakan (Huh! Dasar! Pikiran anak rajin!). Yah, tapi itu dia. Mereka menganggapnya terlalu pintar dan tidak perlu lagi membimbingnya terlalu jauh.

Pandangan Sasuke teralih dari kertas-kertas soal pada Sakura yang mendengus kesal sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Dia sudah menulis dari tadi, tangannya pasti lelah, pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali pada buku biologinya. Dia menuliskan beberapa kata ke dalam bukunya kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi membaca lagi. Dan konsentrasinya pecah lagi. Rambut pink Sakura jatuh tergerai dari bahunya membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar meliriknya, lalu kembali lagi berkonsentrasi pada bukunya. Hanya sebentar dan konsentrasinya kembali buyar saat Sakura mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang.

"_Sial!"_, pikir Sasuke yang mulai tidak tenang. Dia terus mencoba berkonsentrasi tetapi gerakan-gerakan kecil Sakura di hadapannya benar-benar mengusiknya. Tanpa sadar, dia sudah tujuh kali membaca baris yang sama di bukunya.

Sasuke menutup bukunya dan merapikan barang-barangnya setelah sebentar melirik ke arlojinya.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?", Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sibuk memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Hnn", Sasuke menjawabnya singkat tanpa sedikitpun menatap Sakura. Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Beberapa anak perempuan mencegatnya di pintu keluar untuk menyapanya kemudian berlalu sambil cekikikan. Ini masih lebih dari satu jam sebelum kakaknya datang menjemputnya. Biasanya dia akan tinggal di perpustakaan sambil menunggu kakaknya datang menjemputnya. Tetapi….

"u…uh…..kenapa kau menatapku begitu?", seorang anak berambut pirang mencuat menatap Sasuke dengan ketakutan sambil memeluk erat tas di dadanya. Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan baru menyadari kalau dia sudah berdiri di depan gedung sekolah. Ternyata sedari tadi, matanya menancap pada si pembuat onar dari kelasnya tanpa ampun.

"Tch! Mau apa kau?!", balas Sasuke ketus.

"HEY! Dasar teme! Harusnya itu kata-kataku! Kenapa kau di sini?! Bukannya setelah pulang sekolah biasanya kau jadi penunggu perpustakaan!!!" balas anak itu tidak mau kalah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan tidak sopan.

"Hah! Itu terserah aku kan!", sergah Sasuke yang kemudian terdiam memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celananya dan bersandar di tembok di samping Naruto yang sepertinya ingin memulai pertengkaran. Tetapi saat itu Sasuke cukup beruntung karena ponsel di kantongnya bergetar. Suara kakaknya terdengar mengatakan kalau dia akan datang lebih cepat untuk menjemputnya. Dan dalam lima menit, Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkan Naruto sambil melemparkan sebuah hinaan membuat Naruto meneriakinya dengan emosi.

"Pulang lebih cepat ada apa?", Sasuke menjejalkan tas di bawah kakinya dan menatap ke depan tanpa melirik kakaknya.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa!", jawab pemuda berambut hitam panjang di balik kemudi yang terdengar terkejut.

"Hmm?", Sasuke baru mengalihkan pandangannya pada kakaknya yang tersenyum sambil ibu jarinya menunjuk ke bangku belakang. Di situ tampak sebuah kotak terduduk manis di samping seikat bunga lili putih yang dibungkus kertas berwarna putih.

" Memangnya ada kejadian apa hari ini sampai kau lupa ulang tahun ibu?", Itachi menanyakannya tanpa menunjukkan keinginan untuk mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri hanya kembali ke posisi duduknya semula dan menatap ke jendela di sampingnya _'Hari ini, banyak yang terjadi'_.

000000000000000

Seperti biasa, siang itu Sasuke meletakkan tasnya di meja di tengah perpustakaan, kemudian dia mengeluarkan tugas-tugasnya hari ini. Seharusnya semua itu adalah pekerjaan rumahnya, tetapi dia tidak mau membuang-buang waktu dan lebih suka mengerjakannya saat ada waktu senggang. Dia tengah mengerjakan sebuah soal ketika sebuah tas diletakkan di hadapannya dan suara bangku ditarik terdengar.

"Halo", sapa gadis berambut pink yang muncul di hadapannya. Sasuke meliriknya sebentar kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi pada soal-soalnya. Dia heran sendiri kenapa baru beberapa kali bertemu, gadis ini sekarang menjadi sok akrab begini. Sebenarnya agak mengganggu sih. Sakura banyak bertanya dan mengeluh, rasanya Sasuke sudah seperti guru lesnya saja. Dan yang membuat Sasuke sedikit heran, sepertinya dia malah mulai terbiasa dengan kemunculan Sakura dan sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk pergi meninggalkannya, walaupun masih sulit untuk tidak melirik Sakura yang kadang terlihat melamun memandangi jendela yang belakangan ini selalu tampak membingkai hujan.

"Hee…. Tugas fisika", Sakura seenaknya menarik kertas soal di hadapan Sasuke dan membacanya sepintas sebelum Sasuke dengan kesal menariknya kembali.

"Kurenai-sensei juga memberikan tugas yang sama di tempatku…", Sakura sengaja membiarkan kalimatnya selesai dengan nada menggantung, membuat Sasuke meliriknya.

"Tch!", walaupun Sasuke menanggapinya dengan ketus dan kesal, dia mengeluarkan juga catatan-catatannya dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Sakura membaca catatan Sasuke yang penuh, sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan miliknya yang tampak alakadarnya. Padahal waktu di kelas, Sakura sudah sebisa mungkin mencatat semua yang sepertinya penting.

Seperti biasa juga, setelah sapaan pertemuan, mereka sibuk dengan tumpukan buku dan kertas masing-masing. Tetapi hari itu, baru lewat sepuluh menit Sakura sudah mulai meletakkan buku dan penanya. Dia mulai melamun. Sasuke yang tidak lagi merasakan Sakura sibuk mulai meliriknya, saat itulah Sakura berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Hey Sasuke-kun. Ayo kita pergi"

"He?", tanpa menghiraukan jawaban Sasuke, Sakura merapikan buku-bukunya dan buku-buku Sasuke. Dia memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tasnya dan dengan terburu-buru menatap Sasuke yang sepertinya masih malas beranjak dari kursinya. Sakura mengangkut buku-buku Sasuke kemudian menghampirinya dan menariknya.

"E…. Hey!", dengan setengah terpaksa Sasuke mengikuti Sakura tanpa melepaskan tangannya.

"Ah..", Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sepintas saat berpapasan dengan pria berambut putih keperakan di pintu masuk perpustakaan. Saat itu dia merasakan tangan Sakura yang menggenggamnya terasa sangat kencang.

"Hey!" Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman Sakura saat akhirnya mereka sampai di halaman parkir. Sakura sama sekali tidak menatapnya dan hanya terus berjalan.

"Hey!", Sasuke terus memanggil Sakura dengan ketus saat menyadari ternyata gadis itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Sakura membuka pintu Peugeot supermini berwarna olive dan duduk di belakang kemudi. Setelah menutup pintu dan memakai seat beltnya, Sakura menatap Sasuke yang terlihat kesal karena dari tadi sama sekali tidak dihiraukan.

"Ayo naik", perintah Sakura enteng. Dengan buku-bukunya sekarang berada di dalam mobil Sakura, Sasuke akhirnya masuk juga ke dalam mobil. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura sama sekali tidak berbicara. Dia menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah restoran kecil. Sakura melepas seat beltnya dan meraih tas serta buku-buku Sasuke yang tadi dilemparkannya ke bangku belakangnya. Sakura turun dari mobil sambil membawa barang-barangnya dan masuk ke dalam restoran tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang dengan kesal mengikutinya.

Sakura memilih meja di pojok ruangan yang bersisian dengan dinding kaca. Dinding kaca itu menampilkan bukit yang tampak hijau dan perumahan elit di bawahnya. Seorang pelayan dengan dua buah cepol di kepalanya menghampiri mereka dan menanyakan pesanan mereka. Saat pelayan itu berbalik Sakura membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan tugas-tugasnya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya mau apa sih?", Tanya Sasuke yanga sekarang benar-benar sangat kesal.

"Mengerjakan tugas", jawab Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tugas-tugasnya.

"Yang ini, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti", Sakura menyodorkan buku bergambar diagram dengan susunan huruf C, H dan angka-angka yang tampak rumit pada Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya dengan emosi dan menepis buku yang disodorkan padanya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih?! Membawa pergi barang-barangku, memaksaku pergi terus sekarang kau bertanya susunan molekul!", beberapa orang yang berada di ruangan itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang mengatakan 'tidak sopan!', mereka baru berhenti menatap saat Sasuke balik menatap mereka dengan geram. Sakura sendiri balik membaca bukunya seolah-olah yang barusan tidak terjadi.

"Apa kau bisa belajar di tempat seperti itu? Memangnya kau tidak risih dengan anak-anak yang berbisik-bisik di sekitarmu?", Sakura menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya dan menatap Sasuke yang masih kelihatan kesal. Sebenarnya Sakura ada benarnya juga, pikir Sasuke. Anak-anak perempuan yang biasanya berkumpul di perpustakaan tanpa ada tujuan jelas dan berbisik-bisik dengan berisik lalu cekikikan itu benar-benar mengganggu. Tapi itu satu-satunya tempat paling tenang yang bisa ditemukan Sasuke di sekolah.

"Kita berdua sama. Tidak ada yang mendekati kita, mereka hanya berbisik-bisik di belakang kita" Sasuke mendengus mendengar pembicaraan Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan,

"Bedanya, mereka menyukaimu dan membenciku. Yah, di sini tidak ada yang mengenalku. Jadi aku tidak perlu risih orang-orang berbisik membicarakanku", Sasuke menatap Sakura setengah terkejut, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sakura akan membicarakan hal seperti itu. Yah! Walau dia berkata seperti itu, warna rambutnya yang mencolok itu pasti membuat orang-orang meliriknya kan?!, cela Sasuke yang tanpa sadar mulai melunak.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dua jam di restoran tersebut. Sasuke dan Sakura juga lebih bebas berbicara dan bertanya tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang sesekali melirik mereka dengan wajah heran. Kenapa dua murid smu ada di dalam restoran keluarga, mengerjakan tugas sekolah pula. Akhirnya setelah mereka membayar makanan mereka, mereka kembali ke dalam mobil Sakura.

"Aku tidak percaya kau tidak tahu pengetahuan dasar seperti itu", gerutu Sasuke saat membuka pintu mobil.

"Heeh….Maaf saja kalau aku memang tidak tahu. Begini-begini aku juga belajar kalau mau ujian", sergah Sakura juga sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Hah! Yang seperti itu kenapa kau sepertinya bangga?!"

"Kenapa hari ini kau cerewet sekali sih?!"

"Tch!", tukas Sasuke menutup pembicaraan. Sakura menghidupkan mesin mobil kemudian hanya diam walaupun mobilnya sudah siap untuk melaju.

"Umm… rumahmu di mana?"

"He?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau pulang?".

"…uh! Aku tinggal di dekat kuil di Oto", jawab sasuke malas-malasan.

"Hmm… di sana yaa… ", Sakura menjalankan mobilnya dan memasuki jalan raya. Oto yang disebutkan Sasuke adalah daerah perumahan kuno. Rumah-rumah di daerah itu besar-besar dengan model bangunan tradisional. Hanya dengan tinggal di sana saja sudah menunjukkan status keluarga Sasuke yang memang tidak sembarangan.

_TBC...._

* * *

Huwaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter kali ini garriiiingg!!!! Nggak ada konplik sama skali nih, panjang lagi…

Somebody help meee!!!!! Aku nggak bisa berenti ngetik cerita ini! Aku nggak nyangka plot yang tadinya udah kubikin bakalan banyak yang nentang en akirnya malah bikin kisah sasusakunya jadi makin panjaaaang!!!!!

Tell me how to stop please!

Anyone!

Aku udah bikin cerita ini en rasanya nggak bakalan selesai dalam 2 ato 3 chapter lagi…. Apa yang kaya gini bisa dimaafkann??!! Apa-apaan ini??!! Diriku memulai debut dengan chapter sebanyak ini……


	6. Chapter 6

NYAHAHAHAHAHA................... chappu tercepet yang prenah kubikin nih...... selamatan dlu dong :D. Sya juga sudah memastikan tidak ada typo......umm.... i hope....

**Hanaruki chibi **: Waduh lambat yak??!! Padahal sudah ku edit di sana di mari biar nggak terlalu maksa kayak dipanjang-panjangin…. Kakasaku ada di chap ini en makasi ternyata waktu pertama muncul banyak yang ngritik, skarang uda ada yang suka dengan gaya penulisanku….(ngeluarin amplop merah)

**Uchiha Yuki-chan **: Iya, jaman skarang UU makin tebel aja. Smua-mua skarang di undangin sih ^^. Osh! Inilah chap slanjudnya…

**Kakkoii-chan** : hahaha…. Coba kalo milih neji. Soalnya aku juga suka neji ^^. Knapa sasuke bisa manutan??!! Itu ada di chap ini kok :D

**Furukara Kyu** : Osh! Masih pandjang. Kuhapus dah tulisan tamat di chap 2 :D. Umm…. Dibikin rate M yahh??!! Tawaran anda sempat menggoyahkan iman sya, saat ini mreka gi dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya sasuke nih hehehehe………(evil grin)

**Hiryuka Nishimori** : Ouu…… Terima kasiiiih!!!!!!!! Dirimu membangkitkan smangadkuu…..(peluk-peluk hiryuka). Itachi ma sasuke mau pulang ke rumah dong…. Orang tua mreka masih idup sehat wal afiat kok^^. Si sasuke kalo nggak ditarik nggak bakalan mau pergi, dia udah pewe di perpus karena sbenernya petugas perpusnya waktu itu Bu Rangiku Matsumoto *dibekuin Toshiro*

**Himura Kyou **: Iya! Soalnya neken hurup gak relanya pe kedengeran hehe…(bo'ong banget). Yah! Mo gimana lagi, kakaXsaku-nya udah tamat, dan aq nggak ada niat buat nyatuin mreka lagi. Karena skarang majornya sasuXsaku, kakaXsaku-nya emang cuma jadi bekingnya saku aja^^

**L_i_a **: hwaaaaaa……!!!!! Review-nya sampe ada duaaa…!!!!!!!(ngasih jeruk lia-san). Panggil sya Miss Barvon taw Bryn aja hehe….. nggak nyambung sama skali ya ma pennamenya?! Yakk!! Benar skali, itu adalah kakashi. Knapa sakura cuek?! Umm.. kayaknya alasannya jelas dah... Rasanya cewek kalo tanpa pemberitahuan jelas langsung ditinggal nikah ma cowonya, sikapnya sakura bisa ditolerir  . Tidag ada spoiler di siniii… (langsung ketebak nih jalan ceritanya). Baitewei, makasih sudah mengklaim sbage 'pengikut' fic sya.

**Sabaku no panda-kun** : hmm…. Tau kabar trakirnya gaara? Stelah bisa tidur, harusnya mata pandanya udah hilang dong :D atow dilestarikan pake eye shadow??!! *disabaku*. Chapter ini settingnya di rumahnya sasuke nih, silakan berharap ada seswatu khu..khu..khu…(evil grin lagi).

Ah…sbelumnya….. seragam skolah mereka! Belum kuomongin yahh….(garuk-garuk kpala+senyum-senyum geje). Seragam smu standar yang dipake di video 2nd ending naruto shipuden yang michi ituu….:3

* * *

"_Hmm… di sana yaa… ", Sakura menjalankan mobilnya dan memasuki jalan raya. Oto yang disebutkan Sasuke adalah daerah perumahan kuno. Rumah-rumah di daerah itu besar-besar dengan model bangunan tradisional. Hanya dengan tinggal di sana saja sudah menunjukkan status keluarga Sasuke yang memang tidak sembarangan. _

**Chapter VI**

Mobil Sakura berhenti di depan pintu kayu besar dengan sebuah plat kayu bertuliskan 'Uchiha'. Sasuke menatap pintu masuk kemudian dengan diam melepaskan seat beltnya.

"Um.. Terima kasih tumpangannya", Sasuke bersiap mengangkat tasnya untuk keluar tetapi Sakura dengan malas memanggilnya.

"Heeey..! Katamu kau mau meminjamiku buku catatanmu kan? Jangan bilang kau sudah lupa", tagih Sakura yang dijawab dengan wajah terkejut Sasuke.

"Ah! Ya! Kau mau ikut masuk?"

"Tentu saja!", Sakura dengan bersemangat keluar dari mobilnya dan mengikuti Sasuke. Setelah melewati pintu kayu besar, mereka melewati halaman yang cukup luas. Sakura menggumamkan kata 'waaah' saat matanya beredar memandangi rumah kuno yang menyambutnya. Sasuke mencoba membuka pintu rumahnya tetapi pintunya terkunci. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam tasnya dan membukanya.

"Umm… sepertinya tidak ada orang di rumah", dia mengatakan seolah memberitahu Sakura. Sakura hanya menggumamkan 'hmm' sambil matanya terus menjelajah ruangan depan. Sasuke masih berdiri di tempat seperti bingung harus melakukan apa saat mata Sakura akhirnya mendarat padanya.

"Besar sekali rumahmu. Aku belum pernah masuk ke rumah seperti ini"

"Uh…yah. Ini rumah peninggalan kakek buyut kami", Sasuke berjalan masuk dan Sakura mengikutinya. Mereka melewati halaman tengah terbuka berbatu yang tampak penuh dengan bonsai cemara diantara beberapa pohon momiji pendek berdaun hijau lebat. Di pinggir taman itu terdapat kolam dengan suara gemericik air mengalir khas rumah-rumah kuno. Sasuke membuka sebuah pintu geser dan meminta Sakura menunggu di dalam ruangan di baliknya.

"Umm… kau mau minum?"

"Aku sudah cukup minum, terima kasih". Sasuke masih belum beranjak pergi juga, dia masih ragu-ragu meninggalkan Sakura.

"Umm.. kau mau.."

"Sasuke-kun! Aku mau meminjam buku catatanmu saja. Hhh…..lebih cepat kalau aku ikut mengambilnya saja. Ayo, di mana kamarmu?", Sakura sudah akan berdiri lagi sebelum Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Tidak perlu! Kuambilkan. Kau tunggu saja di sini!", Sasuke berbalik buru-buru dengan suara berdebum di atas lantai kayu.

"Astagaa..", gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum menatap halaman dari tempatnya duduk. Bagaimana kalau cewek-cewek di sekolah sampai tahu Sasuke bisa secanggung ini? Jangan-jangan dia adalah cewek pertama yang datang ke rumah Sasuke?, pikir Sakura geli.

"Aku pulang", Sakura tersentak mendengar suara seorang laki-laki yang terdengar mendatanginya. Cepat-cepat Sakura berdiri dan mengibaskan rok seragamnya, bersiap menemui si pemilik suara yang terdengar berjalan mendekati ruangan tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Eh?", Sakura dengan terkejut menatap laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah mirip dengan Sasuke muncul di hadapannya.

"..Itachi?", laki-laki itu tidak kalah terkejut menatap si gadis berambut pink yang berdiri di ruang tengah rumahnya.

"Kau…. Sakura?", Itachi menatap Sakura dari ujung kepala hingga kaki dengan wajah terkejut dan tidak percaya sebelum sekali lagi dia memastikan bahwa gadis yang di hadapannya sekarang benar-benar Sakura yang dikenalnya.

"Sakura? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Ada apa? ….. kenapa kau pakai seragam SMU?"

000000000000

Sakura duduk dan menatap Itachi yang menyilangkan tangan di dadanya di hadapan Sakura. Mereka saling tatap tanpa ampun, seolah tatapan mereka akan menghancurkan siapa saja yang mengalah lebih dulu.

"Berapa sih umurmu?", Itachi bertanya dengan suara tegang.

"Aku 17 tahun ini", sahut Sakura ketus.

"Jadi kau memang anak SMU ya?", lanjut Itachi seolah tidak percaya.

"Kau keberatan?", Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan senyum kecil di ujung bibirnya.

"Mau apa kau dengan Sasuke?"

"Aku hanya ingin meminjam catatannya, kau tidak perlu berbicara seolah aku mau menikahinya atau apa", Sakura semakin sebal menjawab pertanyaan Itachi yang kelihatannya sama sekali tidak suka dengan jawaban-jawaban Sakura.

"Kau bisa meminjamnya di sekolah kan?!"

"Aku tidak sekelas dengannya"

"Kakak?! Sudah pulang ya?!", Sasuke muncul di pintu dan menyapa kakaknya yang masih bertatapan dengan Sakura dengan tegang. Sasuke yang merasa janggal dengan situasi diantara dua orang itu hanya bisa bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal ya?"

"Haah….", Sakura perlahan berdiri sambil menghela nafas dengan kesal. Dia menghampiri Sasuke dan mengambil buku-buku di tangan Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Ini kupinjam dulu. Akan kukembalikan di sekolah", Sakura mengatakannya bukannya pada Sasuke tetapi pada Itachi yang masih terlihat tegang.

"Sampai besok Sasuke-kun! Ja! Itachi-san!", Sakura berlalu begitu saja membuat Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan situasi diantara Sakura dan kakaknya bingung walaupun kemudian dia mengejar Sakura yang sudah berjalan ke ruang depan.

"Hey Sakura!"

"Aku tahu jalan keluar kok! Kau hibur saja kakakmu itu", Sakura hanya berjalan tanpa menoleh membuat Sasuke gusar.

"Hey! Kalian kenapa sih?"

"Kau tanyakan saja padanya", Sakura pergi begitu saja dan Sasuke berbalik masuk lagi ke dalam rumah menemui Itachi yang masih duduk di ruangan tadi.

"Lebih baik kau tidak berhubungan dengannya lagi", Itachi langsung menjawab wajah penasaran Sasuke sebelum Sasuke mengatakan apapun.

00000000000000

Sasuke berguling di tempat tidurnya. Kejadian sore tadi, pertemuan Sakura dan kakaknya belum juga hilang dari kepalanya. Cara mereka berdua berbicara seolah keduanya musuh bebuyutan. Kakaknya juga mengatainya 'adik bodoh' setelah perdebatan mereka tadi sore, itu kedengaran menyebalkan. Yang dilakukannya hanya membela Sakura karena dia tidak tahan kakaknya terus mengatakan kalau Sakura hanyalah pengacau. Mengingat itu semua, bayangan seorang pria muncul di kepala Sasuke.

"Tch! Dasar orang tua sialan!", Sasuke memukul dinding di samping tempat tidurnya dengan emosi, walau dia tahu kalau dia tidak sepenuhnya benar. Kakashi masih seumuran dengan kakaknya.

000000000000000

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya lagi. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit berlalu sejak bel pulang sekolah dan dia masih belum melihat tanda-tanda kemunculan makhluk pink yang biasanya mengganggunya di perpustakaan.

"_Apa dia bolos ya hari ini?_", pikir Sasuke sambil sepintas membaca buku di tangannya. Jangan-jangan gara-gara kemarin lantas Sakura jadi enggan menemuinya, Sasuke menatap jendela yang berlatarkan langit gelap dan rintik hujan, tanpa sadar dia menghela nafas.

"Tunggu Sakura!", perintah pria berambut putih keperakan di balik mejanya. Sakura kembali berbalik dengan enggan tetapi matanya tetap menghindari sosok di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya".

"Bukan… Maksudku, kita perlu bicara. Kau…"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan Sensei! Aku sudah melakukan tugasku", Sakura menatap tajam Kakashi yang perlahan berdiri dari kursinya. Dia berjalan melewati mejanya dan menatap tumpukan tugas Sakura.

"Kau mengerjakannya sendiri?", tanyanya sambil membolak-balik kertas-kertas tugas.

"Bukan urusan Sensei", entah kenapa setiap Sakura menekankan kata 'sensei' membuat Kakashi merasa semakin sakit hati.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi, saya permisi. Selamat siang!"

"Sakura!", Kakashi dengan gusar menarik tangan Sakura, membuatnya hampir saja terjatuh sebelum Kakashi menahan bahunya. Dengan emosi Sakura menepis tangan Kakashi di bahunya dan mengibaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kakashi.

"Apalagi maumu?!", tanpa sadar Sakura setengah berteriak histeris membuat Kakashi menatapnya dengan bersalah.

"A..Aku….. maaf. Aku tidak pernah bercerita padamu"

"Lalu apa urusanku?!", Sakura berteriak dan berlari meninggalkan Kakashi sendirian di ruang guru. Sakura berjalan di bawah rintik hujan membiarkan kepalanya basah dengan siraman hujan. Kakinya secara reflek membawanya berjalan ke arah bangunan yang belakangan ini selalu didatanginya sepulang sekolah. Sakura berhenti saat seorang murid berambut hitam panjang dan berkaca mata menggenggam payung transparan berhenti di depannya.

"Karin!", seorang anak perempuan lain dengan rambut hitam panjang muncul sambil berlari di belakang anak yang pertama.

"Mau kemana Haruno-san?", Tanya Karin pada Sakura yang enggan menjawabnya, Sakura hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai berjalan melewati Karin.

"Hey!", Karin dengan geram mencengkeram lengan Sakura yang sepintas mengerutkan alisnya.

"Lebih baik kau berhenti mendekati Sasuke-kun atau.."

"Apa?", Sakura tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya, dia menepis tangan Karin yang mencengkeram lengannya dan menatapnya dengan geram lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"U…uh..", Karin menatap Sakura yang melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan ngeri kemudian memegang tangannya yang baru disadarinya terasa sakit akibat tepisan kasar Sakura.

"Karin? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kin menatap Karin dengan cemas, sama sekali tidak menyangka temannya ini bisa kalah dari Sakura.

_TBC.._

* * *

Njahahahaha…… Ada yang nemu typo??!!

Oiya, Kin ini bukan OC. Dia cewek dari Oto yang bikin Sakura motong rambutnya itu…

uuh…. Rasanya kok kayak ada yang mau ngamuk ya??!! HYAAAAAAA….!!!!!!! Maaaf….. nggak ada kejadian apa-apa di rumah Sasukee…!!!!!

Ripiw aja terus yaah…… doumo :D


	7. Chapter 7

Nyuhuhuhuhu………:3

**Himura kyou **: hehe……di rumah sasu emang ada lemonnya kok. Di dalem kulkas hahaha….*dibanting*. ItaSaku?! Ada di chap ini..

**Hanaruki-chibi **: Hah! Syapa bilang gada apa-apa di rumah sasu?! Ada banyak! Salah satunya ada Ita- pyon^^. Pohon momiji itu, hmmm… itu pohon biasanya brubah warna kalau ganti musim. Bentuknya kayak pohon apa yaa…..hmmm…(nengok-nengok kluar) hehehehe…. Coba cari di google aja dah *diceburin*

**Nadd **: Nice to meet you too. Cepter 1-6 dikebut ya? Chap 1-2 sih masih kakaXsaku, tapi stelah polling terselubung jadi sasuXsaku dari chap 4. Riviw lagi yahh…:D

**Sabaku no panda-kun **: hyaaah….. dun ged mad, ntar insangnya nambah lhoo…..(nggak nyambung^^). Knapa smua jadi marah sama Ita-pyon sih? Sipp! 'tu hops'suda ai ripiw :D

**L_i_a** : Hmm… panggil Bryn ajdah, soalnya kalo Miss rasanya agak vulgar, kesannya glamour trus sexy pake bikini ma slempang gitu…..(nggak nyambung! Itu miss universe kann!!). Hehe….mungkin saku kebawa emosi gara-gara ketemu ma Ita-pyon kali ya.. Yang jelas, saku kayaknya slamanya gag bakalan bisa maapin kakashi. Habisnya, telat banget ngasih taunya, bisa dibilang saku kejebag sndiri. Dia jadi serius ma kakashi!!

**Kakkoii-chan** : Hiyak…(menghindar). Udah dibilang ada apa-apa di rumahnya sasu kok. Ada meja, kursi, pohon, batu…..*di-shanaro lagi*. ItaSaku ada di chap ini ^^

**Hiryuka nishimori **: Skali lagi, ItaSaku ada di chap ini….

**Uchiha Yuki-chan** : Hahaha…!!! Curhatan seorang pengemis rupanya *dibakar yuki-chan*. Penjelasan hubungan ItaSaku ada di chap ini…^^. Emang rambutnya karin warna apa sih? aq cuma baca tapi nggak pernah nonton animenya, jadi cuma tau rambutnya warna item :D. Akatsuki? Hmm…. Nggak. Kayanya nggak bakalan muncul, slaen nggak ada hubungannya ma cerita, kesannya jadi kaya penpiknya kakkoii-chan …(iya nggak kakkoii-chan?!).

**Azure Azalea **: huh! Dasar sempai yang tidag bertanggung jawaaaab!!! *sambil ngelemparin sepatu, kaus kakinya skalian*. Nih! Chap slanjudnya!

Seperti sudah saya rencanakan… smua pasti bakalan ngamuk saat nggak nemu adegan 'seru' di rumah sasu huahahahaha……*digebukin rame-rame*. Uhuk…uhuk….. juga bakalan penasaran sama hubungan ItaSaku hehe… Chapter ini akan menjelaskan hubungan mreka. Baiklah…. Dozo ajdah…:D

* * *

**Chapter VII**

"Hai", Sasuke tertegun menatap Sakura yang datang dan duduk di hadapannya. Kepala dan bahu Sakura basah oleh hujan dan Sakura sepertinya tidak mempedulikannya.

"Hoi.. Kenapa kau basah begitu?", Sakura hanya tersenyum samar dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku milik Sasuke dari dalam tasnya. Dia mengulurkannya pada Sasuke tanpa banyak bicara dan mulai mengeluarkan bukunya sendiri.

"Hey! Kau berniat belajar dengan begitu?", Sasuke mulai menatap Sakura dengan khawatir.

"Nanti juga kering", Sakura menjawabnya singkat tanpa menatapnya sedikitpun membuat Sasuke geram. Biasanya ada handuk kecil di dalam tas Sasuke, tetapi melihat Sakura yang bisa dibilang basah kuyup ini, handuk untuk mengeringkan kepalanya saja tidak akan cukup. Sasuke meraih buku di hadapan Sakura dan menutupnya.

"Kau harus pulang", katanya singkat. Sakura hanya meliriknya sebentar dan kembali membuka bukunya.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau basah-basahan begitu"

"Hmm..", kembali Sakura menggumam singkat, Sasuke geram. Dia mengkhawatirkannya begini tapi tidak dihiraukan. Sasuke merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya dengan buru-buru, kemudian kembali menutup buku Sakura dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas Sakura.

"Hey!", Sakura hanya bisa protes sedikit dan Sasuke sudah menariknya keluar dari perpustakaan sambil menjinjing tas Sakura di sebelah tangannya. Sasuke tidak merasakan Sakura mencoba melepaskan tangannya ataupun protes, dia hanya mengikuti Sasuke yang terburu-buru keluar. Di depan pintu perpustakaan, Sasuke berhenti dan mengeluarkan handuk kecil dari dalam tasnya. Dia meletakkan handuknya di kepala Sakura dan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan di sinilah mereka berada. Sasuke menyetir mobil Sakura di depan gerbang kediaman keluarga Haruno yang perlahan berderit terbuka.

"Selamat siang Nona", langkah mereka melewati ruang tamu terhenti oleh sapaan wanita berambut kebiruan yang sedang mendorong vacuum cleaner di ruang tamu.

"Oh, siang Konan. Bisa bawakan sesuatu ke atas?", sambut Sakura diiringi tatapan terkejut Sasuke.

"Baik", jawab Konan sambil menundukkan kepala pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya balas menunduk dan mengikuti Sakura naik ke lantai atas, tanpa banyak bicara. Sasuke tidak mau mengakuinya, tetapi dia terlalu grogi. Ini pertama kalinya dia bertamu ke rumah seorang teman perempuannya. Biasanya dia bisa seenaknya saat datang ke tempat Naruto atau Neji, tapi apa kebiasaan itu juga berlaku kalau dia datang ke rumah teman perempuannya?, pikir Sasuke sibuk dan membuatnya tidak sadar kalau Sakura sudah menutup pintu di belakang mereka.

"Duduk saja dulu. Aku mau mandi", Sakura mengatakannya sambil sepintas menunjuk meja bulat di tengah kamar.

"I…iya..", jawab Sasuke yang dengan tegang meletakkan tasnya di atas meja bulat dan duduk di atas bantal dengan motif kotak-kotak coklat. Matanya memperhatikan Sakura yang menarik sesuatu dari dalam lemari dan berjalan meninggalkannya di dalam kamar. Beberapa saat setelah Sasuke sadar dia tengah berada di dalam kamar Sakura, matanya mulai menjelajah. Mulai dari bantal duduknya, karpet berbulu di bawahnya, kemudian tempat tidur single di seberangnya dengan sprei dan bed cover berwarna biru muda dengan motif kelopak bunga sakura berwarna biru yang jauh lebih muda, bantal-bantal di atasnya -yang anehnya, menurut yang biasanya dibayangkan Sasuke akan berjejalan juga dengan boneka yang ternyata tidak satupun ditemukannya di atas tempat tidur Sakura-, gorden putih transparan di pintu kaca balkon, cermin berukuran 1x2 meter dan pintu-pintu lemari pakaian yang menempel di dinding. Wanginya juga beda. Benar-benar serasa berada di toko permen. Ternyata kamar anak perempuan terasa agak formal begini ya, pikir Sasuke yang mendaratkan matanya di rak buku setinggi tempat tidur di sampingnya.

Tok…tok….

Sasuke kembali ke dunia. Dia berdiri dan membukakan pintu. Konan berdiri di balik pintu, dia tersenyum dan berjalan masuk sambil mengucapkan kata 'permisi'.

"Aku membawakan makan siang, karena ini masih jam makan siang dan kupikir kalian belum sempat makan", Konan meletakkan isi nampannya di atas meja bulat dan bersiap meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

"A..ya. terima kasih Konan-san", jawab Sasuke yang entah kenapa kembali gugup.

"Sama-sama…"

"Uchiha Sasuke!", jawab Sasuke tanpa sadar memperkenalkan dirinya dengan formal.

"Sama-sama Uchiha-san. Kalau ada yang diperlukan aku ada di bawah. Permisi", Konan meninggalkan Sasuke di dalam kamar yang menghela nafas dengan lega. Sasuke berbalik menatap menu makan siangnya dan teringat kalau dia belum memberi tahu kakaknya kalau hari ini dia tidak perlu dijemput.

0000000000000

"Jangan bilang sekarang kau sedang bersama Sakura!", sahut Itachi gusar sambil sibuk mengetik. Kotetsu di meja seberang menatap Itachi yang marah-marah pada komputernya memusatkan perhatiannya pada Itachi. Rupanya dia memakai headset di telinganya, pikir Kotetsu yang kemudian kembali pada tumpukan kertasnya. Biasanya Itachi itu kalem-kalem saja. Dia sangat jarang kelihatan marah. Makhluk satu ini terlalu penyabar dan tidak punya emosi untuk sanggup marah-marah seperti sekarang ini, tetapi mendengar nama seorang perempuan disebut-sebut, mau-tidak mau Kotetsu menguping juga.

"Tch! Terserah kau!", Itachi melepaskan headsetnya kemudian mengumpat "adik bodoh!". Kotetsu tersenyum. Kecuali untuk yang satu ini, Itachi bisa penuh emosi kalau sudah menyangkut adiknya.

"Kau tidak buru-buru pulang?", Kotetsu menggigit gyozanya sambil melirik Itachi yang konsentrasi penuh memakan ramennya.

"Biasanya aku buru-buru karena menjeput adikku. Dia sudah pulang lebih dulu", jawab Itachi ketus. Kotetsu tersenyum membuat Itachi menatapnya dengan geram.

"Apa dia pulang bersama Sakura itu?"

"He? Dari mana…"

"Kau menyebut-nyebut namanya di telfon tadi. Sasuke sudah cukup besar untuk punya pacar kan?! Kau tidak perlu semarah itu.."

"Aku tidak akan marah kalau saja itu perempuan lain!", sahut Itachi tanpa sadar membuat Kotetsu terkejut.

"HAH! Jangan bilang adikmu pacaran dengan mantan pacarmu!", sambut Kotetsu terkejut, tetapi bagi Itachi justru kedengaran seperti tertarik-dengan-berita-menggemparkan.

"Tch! Yang benar saja…"

"…kau masih ingat dengan Kakashi kan..?!", lanjut Itachi. Wajah Kotetsu berubah tidak paham. Tentu saja dia ingat. Teman semasa SMU mereka yang baru-baru ini menikah dengan pacarnya sejak SMU, sungguh cinta yang dalam, lamun Kotetsu.

"Perempuan itu adalah mantan pacar Kakashi".

"Hah?", Kotetsu yang tahu Kakashi yang hanya punya seorang pacar siap-siap mengeluarkan pertanyaan 'mantan yang mana?', tetapi Itachi langsung menambahkan.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka. Gilanya, ternyata perempuan itu murid Kakashi dan berteman dengan Sasuke. Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau dia anak SMU saat kemarin dia datang ke rumah kami, dia bahkan lebih muda dari Sasuke!", kata-kata Itachi semakin kedengaran histeris.

"Ah, mungkin hanya kebetulan mereka bertemu…"

"Apa normal guru dan murid bertemu di bar? Berpelukan, berciuman, ber….uugh… Aku takut kalau-kalau Sasuke jadi sekacau dia. Bahkan kudengar Kakashi hampir saja membatalkan pernikahannya, bagaimana kalau sekarang adikku yang sampai gagal dengan sekolahnya?", Itachi menunduk menatap ramennya. Kotetsu kembali memakan ramennya.

"Sasuke-kun bisa diandalkan. Dia tahu apa yang dilakukannya"

"Kuharap.."

000000000000000000

Sekitar lima menit kemudian pintu terbuka dan Sakura muncul dengan handuk di kepalanya.

"Konan-san membawakan makan siang", sapa Sasuke.

"Hmm… makanlah!", Sakura berjalan dan duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Sakura mengusap kepalanya tanpa membuka matanya, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Sasuke yang protes. Ada hal lain yang mengalihkan pikiran Sakura.

"Hoi! Kau dengar?!", Sasuke kedengaran geram saat menatap Sakura yang baru sadar kalau Sasuke memanggilnya. Sasuke tertegun. Ternyata di balik handuknya, wajah Sakura terlihat merah dengan mata yang tidak fokus dan bibir lebih merah dari biasanya.

"Hey! Kau baik-baik saja?", suara Sasuke berubah drastis, menjadi cemas. Perlahan Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh dahi Sakura.

"Ugh!", sekarang Sasuke benar-benar cemas. Dahi Sakura menyengat telapak tangannya. Satu hal yang dipahaminya, Sakura sedang demam.

"Tunggu!" Sasuke buru-buru keluar dari dalam kamar dan turun mencari Konan. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali bersama Konan. Sakura sudah setengah berbaring dengan kakinya masih menggantung di samping tempat tidur. Konan melepaskan handuk di kepala Sakura dan membuatnya berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Setelah menyentuh dahi Sakura yang panas, Konan segera berbalik meninggalkan kamar Sakura. Sasuke hanya berlutut di samping tempat tidur Sakura dengan cemas. Kenapa tiba-tiba demam begini, padahal sepertinya tadi masih baik-baik saja. Masa hanya karena hujan-hujanan sebentar. Konan kembali dengan kompres dan obat di tangannya. Dengan sigap dia membuat Sasuke tidak berguna duduk di balik meja, menatapnya sibuk mengurus Sakura. Beberapa saat kemudian setelah kompres tertempel di dahi Sakura. Konan membereskan obatnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada makanan yang tadi dibawanya.

"Kau belum makan, Uchiha-san?", Sasuke menerimanya sebagai perintah dan memakannya sambil menunggu Konan yang mengurus Sakura. Setelah selesai, dia membereskan peralatan makannya, tetapi Konan mengambilnya dari tangannya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku saja", Konan berdiri dan membawa nampan berisi makanan siang Sakura dan piring Sasuke.

"Tolong jaga Nona sebentar, aku akan membawa ini turun", Sasuke mengangguk dan Konan berjalan meninggalkannya. Sasuke tidak suka menjaga orang sakit, karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Sakura meraih kompres di kepalanya dan melepaskannya.

"Hey! Jangan dilepas!", protes Sasuke yang mengambil kompres dari tangan Sakura. Sasuke berhenti saat menggenggam tangan Sakura yang terasa panas. Sakura kelihatan seperti mau menangis, kebiasaan orang demam yang masih bisa dipahami Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"..ya..", Sasuke tercekat menjawab panggilan lirih Sakura.

"Apa kau juga akan meninggalkanku?", Sasuke menatap Sakura lebar-lebar. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu? Orang yang sedang demam memang kadang berbicara yang aneh-aneh, tetapi entah kenapa Sasuke tersenyum.

"Tidak", sebelah tangannya terangkat mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Tidurlah!", katanya sambil meletakkan kompres kembali di dahi Sakura. Sakura tersenyum lemah dan kembali menutup matanya, membuat air mata yang tertahan di kedua sudut matanya mengalir.

.......

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar Nona pulang. Tadinya aku khawatir karena sejak pulang kemarin, Nona sudah kelihatan pucat", kata-kata Konan terngiang di kepala Sasuke saat taksi mengantarkannya pulang.

"_Dia sudah sakit sejak kemarin dan hari ini malah hujan-hujanan, apa sih yang dipikirkannya? Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya hal seperti itu? Apa dia memang terlalu kepikiran tentang aku yang tahu hubungannya dengan Kakashi-san?"_.

ToBeCo.

* * *

Hmm…. Agag panjang en, kerasa gag penting nggak siih??!!

Ja! Sampe ktemu chapter depan. Tetep riviw yahh…:D


	8. Chapter 8

Nee.... Akirnya mendekati babak akir.

tapi ngomongnya entar ajadah.... nih! baca dulu.... inget yakk...biz itu kasi komen..... hepi riding!, eh raiding! eh.... ah!

slamat membaca!!!

**

* * *

Chapter VIII**

Seperti dugaan Sasuke, siang itu Sakura tidak muncul di perpustakaan. Walaupun dia sudah melihat sendiri Konan yang cekatan mengurus Sakura kemarin, Sasuke merasa khawatir juga, bagaimana keadaan Sakura sekarang?. Mata Sasuke berhenti pada anak perempuan dengan rambut panjang kebiruan bersama seorang temannya dengan ekor kuda pirang baru saja meninggalkan meja petugas perpustakaan. Sasuke hanya dengan reflek berdiri menyapa gadis yang dikenalnya sebagai sepupu Neji.

"Hey, Hinata!"

"A…Sasuke-kun.. Ada apa?", wajah Hinata tampak terkejut, suaranya seperti biasa terdengar agak lirih. Sasuke berusaha tidak menghiraukan si pirang di samping Hinata yang terus tersenyum kelihatannya seperti siap meledak.

"Sa… Haruno hari ini masuk?", tanya Sasuke yang mengetahui Hinata sekelas dengan Sakura.

"Haruno? Tidak. Dia memang sering membolos. Ada apa?", Hinata masih bertanya dengan wajar, tetapi temannya sekarang tampak cemberut di sampingnya.

"Begitu? Tidak ada. Terima kasih", jawab Sasuke kurang puas dan kembali ke kursinya sedangkan Hinata keluar dengan setengah menyeret teman di sampingnya yang kelihatan putus asa. Bagaimana mungkin idola di hadapannya menanyakan cewek lain padanya (ehem.. secara teknis bertanya di hadapannya). Kembali pada Sasuke, jadi dia sama sekali tidak memberitahu sekolah tentang keadaannya?!, batin Sasuke. Sasuke merapikan bukunya dan keluar dari perpustakaan kemudian menghubungi Itachi dari ponselnya, dia tidak perlu dijemput hari ini, dan dia akan pulang sendiri, tegasnya pada jawaban terakhir.

Sasuke menaiki taksi menuju perumahan elit di kaki bukit, tepatnya kediaman keluarga Haruno. Konan menyambutnya di pintu depan sambil tersenyum cerah. Sejujurnya, dia senang ada yang mengunjungi Sakura di saat seperti ini. Kedua orang tua Sakura selalu sibuk, mereka sangat jarang bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Bagaimana Sakura?", tanya Sasuke saat Konan membawanya ke lantai atas.

"Dia sudah lebih baik, silakan tunggu di sini", Konan mempersilakan Sasuke duduk di sebuah kursi dari rajutan rotan dan bantal-bantal duduk berwarna ungu anggur di balkon. Sasuke duduk dan sejenak kepalanya yang berisi rasa khawatir menghilang. Pemandangan dari balkon itu, menampakkan bukit yang hijau dan terlihat rumah-rumah berwarna putih seperti jamur yang tumbuh di rerumputan, membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya seperti apa bukit itu tampak saat malam?

"Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau ada di sini?", Sakura muncul dengan memakai piama panjang berwarna oranye dan dua ekor kelinci putih tampak membungkus kakinya, dia tampaknya sama sekali tidak peduli dengan penampilannya di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatapnya heran, dia belum pernah melihat Sakura dengan versi seperti ini. Tetapi syukurlah kalau dia sudah lebih baik, tetapi..

"Kenapa kau tidak membuat ijin atau apa ke sekolah? Kau dianggap absen kan! Ini sudah semester akhir. Kalau kau kebanyakan membolos bisa-bisa nilaimu kurang", Sasuke mengeluarkan pikirannya. Sakura hanya menatapnya terkejut dan tersenyum kecil. Seseorang juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama padanya, juga dengan ekspresi yang sama persis.

"Kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku ya?", tanya Sakura sedikit menggoda, Sasuke hanya mendengus dan membuang wajah.

"Terima kasih", lanjut Sakura. Perlahan kerutan alis Sasuke mengendur. Sakura bukan berterima kasih karena kekhawatirannya, dia pasti mengira Sasuke akan meninggalkannya begitu tahu hubungan Sakura dengan Kakashi. Semua itu, juga dengan pertanyaan aneh Sakura kemarin. Setelah Konan meletakkan minuman dan beberapa potong kue di meja dan meninggalkan mereka, Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Sakura"

"Hmm?", jawab Sakura sambil menghirup tehnya.

"Aku…. Aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Kakashi-san", lanjut Sasuke terasa sangat berhati-hati mengeluarkan setiap katanya. Sakura meliriknya sedikit kemudian meletakkan cangkirnya ke meja.

"Hh.. Itachi-san memang menceritakannya ya"

"Aku sudah tahu. Aku sudah tahu sejak dulu", tegas Sasuke. sejenak Sakura terlihat terkejut di hadapan Sasuke, tetapi dia segera menguasainya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Sejak dulu?", Sakura memindahkan pandangannya dari meja dan sepenuhnya menatap Sasuke yang terlihat mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat, seperti bersiap menerima reaksi apapun dari Sakura.

"Aah … Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau menyudutkanku saat di perpustakaan, kau pikir aku perempuan yang bisa dipakai siapa saja.."

"Bukan!", sergah Sasuke tampak terkejut sekaligus tidak terima.

"Lalu?", senyum Sakura menghilang. Sakura belum juga melepaskan tatapannya yang semakin membuat Sasuke gerah dan terlihat semakin tegang di hadapannya. Sasuke mulai kebingungan mencari alasan. Bodoh sekali dulu dia bertindak serampangan.

"Tidak ada jawaban. Aku paham", lanjut Sakura kembali dengan cangkir tehnya dan menghirupnya. Benar-benar tidak tertarik lagi dengan alasan Sasuke.

"Kau boleh mengataiku bodoh atau brengsek, terserah padamu", kata Sasuke akhirnya tanpa sedikitpun menatap Sakura. Sakura hanya meliriknya sambil memegangi cangkirnya.

"Kau pikir bagaimana rasanya melihatmu dan Kakashi-san.."

"Jangan dipikirkan kalau begitu! Kau lihat sendiri kan akibatnya", sergah Sakura cuek.

"Apa kau selalu punya kebiasaan memotong pembicaraan orang lain?", Sasuke mulai tidak sabar dengan sikap Sakura yang seolah memancing emosinya.

"Ya. Maaf kalau kau keberatan. Bicaralah sampai kau puas. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau selesai", Sakura mengatakannya dengan bosan. Sasuke yang terang-terangan diberi kesempatan bicara malah langsung diam. Dimana harus mulai.

"Tch!". Lima menit berlalu tanpa seorangpun mengangkat suara.

"hh…. Kepalaku sakit. Kalau tidak ada lagi yang kau perlukan, aku mau tidur", Sakura berdiri dan bersiap berjalan kembali ke dalam. Sasuke sendiri hanya duduk menatap bukit dengan menahan emosi. Apa yang dia pikirkan saat datang kemari tadi? Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau menunggu sampai bertemu di sekolah saja? Keadaan mungkin tidak akan lebih buruk dari ini kalau saja dia mau menunggu satu dua hari lagi di sekolah. Sial! Kenapa sekarang kepalanya jadi ikut-ikutan sakit?

"Kau memang selalu sengaja membuat orang jengkel padamu ya?!", Sasuke akhirnya bersuara, Sakura berhenti di pintu.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku. Apa yang kau pikirkan saat mendatangiku di perpustakaan?", suara Sasuke terdengar mendesak. Sakura diam sebentar dan berbalik.

"Kau yang mendatangiku.."

"Tapi kau bisa saja tidak mempedulikanku", Sasuke makin tidak sabar.

"Kenapa kau yang jadi sewot begitu? Harusnya aku yang marah padamu. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaan perempuan yang tiba-tiba disudutkan orang yang tidak dikenal saat sedang patah hati? Harusnya aku yang tanya, apa sih yang kau pikirkan?! Ya! Aku memang yang paling berkuasa di sana. Dan aku bisa berbuat sesukaku. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu kan! Aku hanya perlu bantuan. Tidak lebih. Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa pergi! ...hh…." Sakura tiba-tiba bersandar di pintu balkon, kepalanya mulai berdenyut.

"..Sakura!", Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan terburu-buru mendekati Sakura, tetapi Sakura hanya menghentikan Sasuke dengan mengangkat tangannya.

"Tidak. Pulanglah", pinta Sakura tegas. Sasuke hanya berdiri tertegun di tempatnya, wajah Sakura yang tadi masih terlihat lumayan, sekarang mulai kelihatan pucat lagi. Dia memang bodoh datang ke tempat ini, bodoh karena membuatnya seperti ini, bodoh karena tidak pernah mau mengakui bahwa Sakura jelas-jelas mencintai Kakashi. Tapi hanya kebodohannya juga yang membuatnya tidak peduli.

"Tidak. Aku belum selesai"

"Kepalaku sakit, aku mau tidur!"

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau mendengarku. Walau kau roboh sekalipun, aku akan menunggu sampai kau bangun, lalu aku akan berbicara".

0000000000000

Sakura berbaring tertelungkup di tengah kamarnya yang gelap. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana kalau tadi dia pura-pura pingsan saja, dia hanya ingin tahu apa Sasuke memang akan menungguinya hanya untuk mengatakan hal bodoh padanya. Walau begitu tetap saja, yang dikatakan Sasuke adalah hal paling di luar perkiraan Sakura. Entah harus membuat Sakura tersenyum atau sedih. Walau tahu hubungannya dengan Kakashi, walau tahu seperti apa pendapat orang tentang Sakura, walau tahu seberapa menjengkelkannya Sakura, seberapa banyak dia tahu kalau hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Sakura, Sasuke tetap mencintainya hingga akhirnya Sakura tanpa sadar memberitahukan beban pikirannya pada Sasuke. Padahal, Sakura sudah berniat tidak akan memberitahukannya pada siapapun. Tetapi tanpa sengaja, sekarang dia sudah membeberkannya semua pada Sasuke.

Huh! Memang hanya omong besar, pikir Sakura pada mulanya saat Sasuke langsung shock dan terdiam. Tetapi…

"_Kalau memang seperti itu, tidak masalah. Sudah kubilang kau boleh mengataiku bodoh, karena aku memang terlalu bodoh untuk tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu"._

Kata-kata Sasuke terus memenuhi pikiran Sakura. Setidaknya, sekarang ada yang benar-benar peduli padanya.

"Hhh…. Oke!", gumam Sakura kemudian. Besok pagi dia akan ke sekolah. Tidak baik menyia-nyiakan niat baik Sasuke yang sudah berjanji akan membantunya sebisa mungkin untuk menghadapi ujian-ujian akhirnya.

_TuBiContnud_

* * *

Hehe… di chap ini keliatan tuh gombalnya Sasuke. Next chap adalah chap terakhir. Bwat yang udah makin bosen, bertahanlah! Tinggal 1 chap lagi. Ummm…. Yang mau nebak-nebak endingnya, sya persilakan dan sya jamin tidag akan merubah ending yang sudah sya siapkan *di-huuuu*. Oiya, sya juga sering denger kata 'flame' di bbrapa ff, ada yang mau ngasi tau sya?

Hehe…. Makasi ya para ripiuer…

**Sabaku no panda-kun**: Anoo… Sasu imut? Mananya? Emang sya ada nyebut sasu imut ya? Masih lebih imut killer bee dong (item mutlak) hehe…. Yah begitulah Ita-pyon kalo uda nyangkut adeknya yang katanya paling imut se-Oto (maklum di Oto penghuninya udah tua smua).

**Kakkoii-chan**: maksutnya itasaku ya hubungan antara ita ma saku, kalo itasaku pernah pacaran, fic qta jadi idem dong hehe…:D. Trus ita-pyon ngliat KakaXSaku gi…yah, imaji masing-masing dah. Ita-pyon aja pe spicles, palagi sya yang masi polos ini *dirajam*. Ok, memang bener dari smua hasil ripiw yang pernah sya terima tentang piling sbenernya KakaXSaku, mreka bedua emang kebablasan.

**Nadd**: Merci…Merci….(karena dirimu nyebutin merk BTW) hehe…. Nggak nyambung! Bener-bener dan, berati emang pendek ya ficnya??!! Bai te wei lagi, sasusakunya sweet? Ya iyalah, judulna aja pake madu (uda lupa ma awalan bitter-nya).

**Hiryuka nishimori**: iya, sakura sakit. Itu sebuah kejadian! Tolong jangan dikesampingkan en emang ada kejadian kan… Sasu jadi dapet makan gratis yang disediain ma kakak cantik hehe…:D

**Furukara Kyu**: Kyu-san! Singkat sekali, masukin lirik lagu dong biar panjang ripiw-nya hehe…. Osh! Suda di apdet. Chap slanjutnya chap trakir lhoo….

**Himura kyou**: huwee….ita-pyon gag pake nangis kok! Cuman nyemburin mukanya kotetsu pake kuah ramen *ditumpahin ramen ma kotetsu*. Konan tuh bukan pembantu biasa, dia itu pembantu super hehe butler ding! Spesialisasi kerjaannya itu pelayan pribadinya sakura (Beuh!…Kaya banget ya Haruno?!), en emang dei itu salah satu pembantu kluarga haruno, coba tebak siapa 7 yang laen….*dibantai akatsuki*. Tunggu aja chap depan, apa bakalan bitter ataw honey. No spoiler!!

**Hanaruki-chibi**: Uwah! Singkat ya? Mnurutku udah kpanjangan lho malahan. Berati emang harusnya chap itu masih bisa dipanjangin lagi yak??!! *disepak hana-pyon*

**Sa3**: sakura kesannya jadi emo hehe… tukaran peran ma sasuke :D Sesekali kan sakura mau juga ekting agag nggak alim hehe….(siap-siap menghindar dari shanaro-nya sakura).

**Azure Azalea**: KakaXSaku ngapain ya? Hehe… Ita-pyon aja sampe nggak bisa ngomong, gimana aq bisa ngomong tentang 'itu'?! Dilanjut nih sempai!

**L_i_a**: Umm…Itu nama asli sya. Sasuke emang suka sok-sok keliatan kawatir biar entar Sakuranya jadi mikir 'oh, Sasuke-kun, engkau mengkawatirkan diriku ya?', 'benar Sakura, maukah kau…' HALAH! Begitulah. :D

**Uchiha Yuki-chan**: hehe… iya, ada konan. Tapi dia bukan skedar klining servis taw pembantu, sekali lagi saya tegaskan. Dia adalah seorang butler, pelayan pribadinya Sakura. Hehe… salam pengemis! *_*V

baiklah...baiklah.....

sampe jumpa di chap berikutnya yakk...!!!! besok adalah chap terakir!

ja neeeeeeeeeeeee.......!!!!!!!!!!! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Akhirnya, inilah chapter terakhir.

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan hubungan sasusaku? Oiya, di sini juga akirnya dimunculin cewek yang jadi korban pengkianatannya Kakashi alias istrinya Kakashi hehehe….! Siapakah dia??!! O..O..Siapa dia….(kuis jadul di TVRI trus pindah ke Metro TV).

Udalah, baca aja!

**

* * *

Chapter IX**

Ruangan depan gedung sekolah masih tampak ramai dengan anak-anak yang tampak _over-excited_ walaupun sekolah sudah selesai. Nama-nama peserta lulus ujian sudah dipampang di sebuah papan berukuran 1x3 meter. Nama-nama itu diurutkan menurut nilai tertingginya. Salah satu anak dengan rambut hitam ala ekor ayam dengan bosan hanya melihat sebentar papan dan menemukan namanya ada di urutan teratas daftar, kemudian matanya mencari-cari daftar lain tanpa mempedulikan suara-suara berisik di sekitarnya. Dia membaca nama-nama dengan sabar, tidak mau ada yang terlewat, kemudian matanya berhenti saat menatap jari yang menutupi sebuah baris.

Mata Sasuke beralih dari jari itu pada pemiliknya yang tampak tersenyum. Sasuke hanya menatapnya terkejut lalu dengan tidak sabar menyingkirkan tangan gadis berambut pink itu.

38. Haruno Sakura

Sasuke masih tidak percaya walaupun Sakura tampaknya sangat kecewa begitu Sasuke mengucek matanya dan tetap memastikan angka itu benar dan nama di belakangnya juga tidak salah. Tetapi tetap saja, peringkat 38 dari 240 siswa?!

"Huh! Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau lumayan juga", puji Sasuke akhirnya saat mereka memasuki komplek perumahan di Oto.

"Hee… Itu bukan hanya lumayan. Memangnya kau tidak lihat ekspresimu tadi?! Itu hebat!", suara Sakura terdengar tidak terima.

"Kau mulai kedengaran sombong!", tambah Sasuke sambil menyembunyikan senyum di wajahnya.

"Begitu?", gumam Sakura saat menghentikan mobilnya di depan pintu kayu dengan plat bertuliskan Uchiha. Sasuke meliriknya sedikit kemudian dia memaksakan dirinya segera melepaskan seat beltnya dan segera keluar dari mobil Sakura. Sasuke keluar dan menutup pintunya bersiap mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat jalan, tetapi ternyata Sakura sudah keluar juga dari mobil dan menghampirinya.

"Kau mau mampir?", Sasuke menawarinya. Sakura terlihat berpikir sebentar kemudian tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak.", katanya kemudian, lalu dia menatap plat nama Uchiha dan menatap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, sudah membantuku sampai sekarang. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya kalau kau…. tidak ada. Terima kasih banyak Sasuke-kun!", Sakura menunduk di hadapan Sasuke benar-benar membuat Sasuke salah tingkah.

"E? Iya. Sama-sama, kau juga menolong", Sasuke akhirnya ikutan menunduk. Sakura tersenyum lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di mobilnya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Tidak perlu belajar lagi"

"Hooi! Memangnya kau sama sekali tidak ada rencana melanjutkan kuliah ya?", Sasuke terdengar kurang suka dengan kelegaan Sakura tetapi Sakura kembali hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum.

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi, ini benar-benar terakhir kalinya aku mengganggumu. Jadi, kau tidak perlu kuatir aku akan tiba-tiba muncul dan mengacau lagi, kau sudah bisa tenang dengan ujian masuk universitas. Hehe… jadi, bisa dibilang selamat tinggal", Sakura tersenyum mengatakannya dengan matanya masih saja menancap pada papan nama Uchiha. Sasuke hanya menatapnya heran, kenapa rasanya benar-benar seperti sudah mau berpisah saja?!

"Heh! Kita masih belum wisuda. Masih akan sering bertemu di sekolah kan?!", tolak Sasuke.

"He?", tanggap Sakura dan dia kembali tersenyum "Ya", gumamnya kemudian menunduk menatap kedua tangannya yang menggenggam kotak kecil berwarna hitam di tangannya.

"Ini. Untukmu", Sakura mengulurkan kotak itu pada Sasuke.

"Eh? Apa ini?", mata Sasuke menatap kotak di tangan Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Umm… untuk ucapan terima kasih sudah membantuku selama ini, lalu permintaan maaf karena selalu mengganggumu, terus hadiah selamat lulus, hadiah juara 1, kado semangat ikut ujian universitas dan kado perpisahan", jawab Sakura cerah. Tetapi sekali lagi kata perpisahan yang meluncur dari mulut Sakura membuat Sasuke benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman. Mereka belum akan berpisah, masih banyak waktu sampai upacara kelulusan nanti. Sasuke menatap kado di tangan Sakura kemudian secara reflek menarik tangan Sakura yang mengulurkan kado itu padanya membuat Sakura menubruknya, lalu sebelah tangannya memeluk Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?!", Sakura yang sempat bersandar sebentar kemudian mendorong perlahan Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari punggung Sakura, tetapi memegang sisi kepala Sakura dan menciumnya. Hanya kecupan ringan di bibir Sakura kemudian melepaskannya. Sasuke sudah bersiap kalau Sakura kali ini akan mendorongnya kuat-kuat atau bahkan menamparnya, tetapi Sakura hanya menatapnya sebentar kemudian memeluknya.

"Uh… Sakura?", Sasuke memegangi bahu Sakura, dia malah terkejut dengan reaksi Sakura.

"Sebentar. Sebentar lagi", suara Sakura terdengar di bahu Sasuke, dan Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh Sakura. Sebentar. Hanya terasa sebentar dan Sakura sudah pergi meninggalkan kontak hitam kecil di tangan Sasuke.

000000000000000000000000

Sakura berhenti di sebuah tikungan menuju rumahnya. Langit mulai terlihat berwarna jingga dan lampu-lampu di pinggir jalan mulai menyala. Cahaya lampu yang memantul di kap mobil Sakura yang menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Di tikungan inilah dulu biasanya dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Kakashi. Sudah lama, cukup lama terakhir kali mereka bersama. Sakura menghela nafas kemudian menyentuh kait seat belt di bahunya. Hanya menyentuhnya, kemudian jarinya memutar kunci yang menghidupkan mobil.

Sakura memasukkan gigi dan mulai melaju. Hal berikutnya yang disadari Sakura, dia sudah menarik rem tangannya saat sedang melaju kencang di sebuah tikungan, membuatnya melakukan drift paling tidak masuk akal dalam sejarah.

000000000000000000000000

Asuma tiba-tiba menatap keluar jendela. Dia sangat yakin mendengar suara keras tidak jauh darinya. Dia hanya terburu-buru membuka pagar dan berlari ke jalanan. Sepanjang jalan yang dilihatnya tidak ada apa-apa, kemudian setengah berlari Asuma menyebrangi jalan dan mencoba melihat sejauh yang bisa di lihatnya di tikungan-tikungan. Tikungan utara yang menurun tampak seperti biasa. Tikungan selatan…

"He?", Asuma melihat mobil yang tampak di ujung tikungan terakhir. Mobil itu terlihat setengah terbalik. Untungnya ada penahan jalan yang menahan mobil hingga tidak jatuh ke bawah. Asuma segera masuk kembali dan menelfon ambulans dari dalam posnya. Setelah memberi tahu Konan bahwa ada kecelakaan dan akan melihat keadaan, Asuma meninggalkan posnya dan cepat-cepat mendatangi mobil terbalik itu.

_Hee… setengah terbalik begitu, latihan drifting ya? Paling pengemudinya sekarang sedang panik. Astaga, untung pagarnya kuat_, batin Asuma saat melihat pagar pembatas jalan yang sudah penyok hampir putus.

"He?", gumam Asuma yang mengenali body sebuah supermini dan mulai berjalan lebih cepat, kemudian dia sudah berlari dan memanggil-manggil pengemudinya saat mengenali warna olive mobil tersebut.

"NONA?!", Asuma mendekati bagian depan mobil. Kaca depan oke, artinya nonanya tidak terluka parah, setidaknya membuat Asuma sedikit lega.

"Nona?", Asuma mendekati mobil itu kemudian sisa kelegaannya habis. Tubuh Sakura di dalam mobil tampak terbaring tidak wajar di pintu dengan kaca sampingnya yang hancur berantakan. Seragam putih Sakura serta rambut pinknya, tampak merah, rata dengan darah.

000000000000000000000000

Siang itu di kediaman keluarga Haruno tampak jauh lebih ramai dari biasanya. Mobil-mobil berjajaran yang didominasi sedan-sedan hitam mengkilap tampak memenuhi halaman rumah dan orang-orang tampak mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam. Tidak terkecuali seorang anak dengan rambut hitam kebiruan yang baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah bersama beberapa anak yang juga memakai pakaian hitam-hitam. Sasuke hanya dengan diam menuruni tangga tanpa menghiraukan dua anak yang berusaha mengajaknya bicara.

"Sasuke-kun! Kudengar kau peringkat 1 ujian nasional ya. Selamat ya!"

"Berarti Sasuke-kun anak SMU paling pintar se-Jepang kan. Waaah…"

"Sehabis ini kau akan melanjutkan ke mana?"

"Kudengar kau akan melanjutkan di luar negeri ya? Eh….. Sasuke-kun?", anak berambut ekor kuda pirang di samping Sasuke tampak kecewa begitu Sasuke tiba-tiba terburu-buru meninggalkan mereka.

Sasuke menghampiri seorang pria berambut putih keperakan di depan sebuah mini cooper hitam yang baru saja memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya. Pria itu tampak sedang merogoh kantong sebelahnya dan mengeluarkan kunci mobil kemudian dia berbalik saat sadar ada yang menghampirinya….

BRAKKK..!!!

"HYAAA!!!!! SASUKE-KUN!!!"

"KAKASHI!"

"Sasuke-kun…. Kakashi-sensei…."

Dalam sekejap, orang-orang yang berada di halaman memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke dan Kakashi. Seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang pucat panjang dengan panik memegangi wajah Kakashi yang terlihat berdarah.

"APA-APAAN KAU?", wanita itu dengan marah meneriaki Sasuke yang siap mendekati Kakashi lagi. Dua orang dari rombongan Sasuke yang sadar segera menahan Sasuke sekuat tenaga

"HOI! Teme! Apa-apaan kau?"

"Eeeeh…. Sasuke!!!", Neji menahan tubuh Sasuke dari depan dan Naruto menahan kedua lengan Sasuke dari belakang.

"Neji, Naruto. Lepaskan!" suara Sasuke terdengar menggeram datar tanpa matanya sedikitpun melepaskan Kakashi yang mengusap darah dari sudut bibirnya. Rombongan murid perempuan yang bersama Sasuke langsung ketakutan sambil menggumamkan nama Sasuke dan guru matematika mereka. Sasuke yang biasanya kalem itu tiba-tiba tampak mengerikan di depan mereka, lebih dari itu, tanpa alasan yang jelas memukul seorang guru.

"Sasuke, apa-apaan kau?!", Neji dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong Sasuke menjauh dari Kakashi. Dia tidak menyangka sama sekali, ternyata Sasuke jauh lebih kuat dari dugaannya. Sampai-sampai dia dan Naruto kewalahan menahannya.

"KIBA! Bantu kami!", Neji setengah berteriak pada anak laki-laki berambut hitam mencuat yang cuma ikut-ikutan terkejut bersama rombongan anak-anak perempuan. Satu lagi bantuan datang dan menahan sebelah tangan Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke melemaskan tubuhnya dan ketiga temannya juga melonggarkan pegangan mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa", Kakashi membiarkan wanita di sampingnya membersihkan darah yang tersisa di bibirnya dengan sapu tangannya lalu menatap Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memukulnya?"

"Yugi..", Kakashi menarik lengan istrinya dengan sabar tanpa mempedulikan Yugito yang masih tidak terima.

"Tch!", beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya dari dua orang yang memeganginya lalu pergi dengan emosi menuju jazz merahnya dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu, masih diiringi pandangan terkejut, shock, tidak percaya teman-temannya. Tidak satupun dari mereka tahu alasan mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba memukul gurunya. Hanya Kakashi yang terlihat murung dan tidak menghiraukan kepergian Sasuke.

000000000000000000000000

Besoknya, insiden itu sudah tersebar di seluruh sekolah. Semua murid mengetahuinya, apalagi Tobirama yang kemarin juga datang ke rumah keluarga Haruno. Pagi itu, dia memanggil Kakashi.

"Maaf, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan sekolah. Hanya masalah pribadi", Kakashi hanya menjawab dengan ringan. Sasuke pasti mengetahui hubungan mereka entah langsung dari Sakura atau Itachi. Yang ada dipikirannya, kenapa Sasuke yang dikenalnya berkepala dingin bisa sepanas itu dan pertanyaan di kepalanya terjawab saat menemukan Sasuke dengan jumper hitam dan kerudung di kepalanya berdiri di bawah gerimis tipis dan bersandar pada mini hitam Kakashi di halaman parkir.

"Aku masih belum puas", kata Sasuke saat Kakashi berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Kakashi sudah siap kalau Sasuke menyerangnya lagi, tetapi Sasuke hanya melipat tangan di dadanya seolah menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak lepas kendali.

"Kenapa?", Kakashi hanya berdiri diam di tempat dan menggenggam payungnya erat-erat.

"Kau tahu semua ada hubungannya dengan Sakura kan?!"

"Kami sudah lama tidak berhubungan kalau kau mau menuduhku yang macam-macam Sasuke!", Kakashi menatap Sasuke tidak suka. Dia selalu berusaha melupakan Sakura apalagi setelah kematiannya, tetapi tiba-tiba ada orang luar yang datang dan mengungkit-ungkitnya begini benar-benar membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal. Tolong jujurlah. Apa kau pernah mencintainya?", Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Kakashi hanya balas menatapnya dengan pandangan bosannya seperti biasa.

"Huh! Dijelaskan juga percuma. Saatnya nanti kau juga akan tahu, kadang yang namanya cinta itu bukan alasan…"

"Hh! Jadi kau memang mencintainya kan! Tidak perlu berbelit-belit.."

"Tahu apa kau?! Anak seperti kau memang hanya bisa mengomentari orang lain. Aku memang mencintainya apa itu membuatmu kesusahan.", Kakashi menggertakkan giginya saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mencengkeram krah kemejanya dengan marah.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa! Kalian saling mencintai kenapa juga kalian harus berpisah?!", Sasuke tahu kalau dia melanjutkannya lagi, dia tidak akan sanggup menahan emosi dan air matanya.

"Kadang semua tidak sesederhana itu..", jawab Kakashi tanpa berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang mencengkeram krahnya dan terlihat menunduk di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kalian harus memperumit masalah? Kalau kau mencintainya kenapa kau tidak bersamanya…..", suara Sasuke terdengar lirih, dia berhenti sebentar menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba terasa mencekik tenggorokannya…"dia hamil tahu!".

Kakashi hanya menatap Sasuke dengan shock. Kepalanya kosong. Mulutnya terbuka siap mengeluarkan suara tetapi tidak ada yang keluar. Sejenak seluruh tubuhnya terasa kebas dan lemas, kemudian dia sudah jatuh mendarat di lututnya dengan wajah antara shock, tidak percaya dan sedih di tengah halaman dengan gerimis yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

**=OWARI=**

* * *

Hwaaaah…… akhirnya slesai juga fic pertamaku ini, tapi ini fic keduaku yang udah pake label komplit lhoo…^^

Bagemana endingnya? Apa cukup memuaskan? Ato cukup mengecewakan? Ato 'biasa aja, aku juga tau bakalan kek gini'? Ato cukup sinetron banget??!! Hwehehehe…..

Ripiw dooong…:D

Trus, makasi buanyyak bwat para senpai, temen2 sperjuangan yang uda ngasi ripiw dari awal sampey slesei en membantu sya mengimpruv sikil (skill maksutnya), dalam hal nulis ff. Doumo mina-chuann…!!!

**Sabaku no panda-kun**: Iya tua. Salah satunya om-om pedopil di ujung komplek. Coba tebak hehe… Aku baru tau apa itu fluff. Nggak papa klo panda-kun cuma bikin yang heboh, kan masing-masing punya sikil eh skillnya sndiri. Oiya, aq uda merencanakan 1 pik baru lagi. Riquestmu kuterima dahh…:D

**Furukara Kyu**: Hyaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! Kyu-san!!! Ada saingan lhoo…!!! Ati-ati yaaaah!!!! (gaje).

a.k.a Nadd: hehe…akirnya!!! Signed ripiw dari dirimuuu…!!! Ya ampuun, digombalin ma sasu kok malah dibilang sweet??!! Moga-moga chapter ini puas! Uda paling panjang nih dari smua chapter!

**L_i_a**: ouw Lia-san! Dirimu beneran kliyatannya uda bosen dah! Tapi moga-moga endingnya nggak bikin engkau menyesal uda ngikutin pik-ku :D. Kasi komen yak :D

**sa3**: (mangap aja pas ngliat ripiwnya- beberapa saat kmudian stelah sadar) sasasa!!! Apakah dirimu sedang dalam rangka memecahkan ripiw terpendek dalam sejarah ripiwan penpik??!! Selamat! Huehe…. Komen dong bwat endingnya :D

**hanaruki-chibi**: iya, nggak percuma dia juara kelas, dia juga juara ngegombal tuh! *dibakar sasu*. Ufufufufu……endingnya sasusaku??!! Uda baca sndiri kan kalo endingnya kakayugi :D. Ayouw! Kasi komen!!!!

**Hyuuzu-chan**: Uwaah! Baru ngeliat fic-q yang mengguncang dunia perfanfic-an yah??!! *ditampar para author*. Oke desu! Ai baca!

**Azure Azalea**: Hehe…. Sempai emang tau aja dengan diriku yang suka aneh, salah siapa coba yang nularin virus surprise-di-bagian-akhir??!! Inilah akirnya! Gimana? Ngerasa nemu kejutan?

**Uchiha Yuki-chan**: apaan sih? Ayam kampong itu Cuma bilang kalo dy dipli inlap with saku huehehe…(biza romatis juga ya diriku ini)*ditendang yuki-chan*. Umm.. maap, Ita-pyon cuman muncul 2 episode, diriku nggak sanggup mbayar dy buat muncul lebih dari 2 episode (uda kayak bisnis sinetron aja nih). Pembantu lepelnya konan ya jelaz bedalah…dia bisa merintah dei kok! *dibom dei*. Fine then ini chap terakhir, salam pengemis lagi *_*V

Ja! Makasih smuanyaaaah… uda ngikutin sampe akhir. Bwat readers yang lain yang skedar baca juga makasih yaaa…!!!

Sampe jumpa di fic-ku slanjutnya :D

Oiya, telat gapapa, hepi valentine evribadiiii….!!!


End file.
